


Beat Me

by qeettara



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeettara/pseuds/qeettara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bisa bantu aku? Yakinkan dia. Karena dia tidak percaya padaku. Katakan padanya kalo dia menang. Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Infinite (c) Woollim Entertainment

Chapter 1  
Si nomor 1, Sang nomor 2

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya terlihat berjalan mengitari ruang kerjanya yang luas. Meski pendingin ruangan sudah bekerja maksimal, ia tetap merasakan keringat menetes di kening.  

Sesekali ia berhenti, menengok telponnya yang berwarna emas, memegang keningnya, lalu kembali berjalan. Jika karyawannya mengetahui betapa gelisahnya dia, mereka tidak akan percaya. Di kantor, pria ini terkenal dingin, kaku dan tak berperasaan. 

Dalam sepersekian detik setelah berdering, ia mengangkat telponnya."Kau sudah menemukannya?" katanya tanpa basa-basi. Ia mendengarkan dalam hening hingga akhirnya ia berbisik, "..dimana?!" Suaranya bergetar. Matanya terpejam sejenak. 

Berbagai skenario sudah berkelebat di benaknya sejak pertama kali ia melangkah. Bertahun-tahun, pikirnya, butuh waktu bertahun-tahun.. Saat merencanakan pekerjaan kantor pun sebenarnya ia lebih banyak berhasil. Tapi entah kenapa mendengar semua berjalan seperti yang ia bayangkan, hatinya menjadi tidak tenang. 

Penelpon diseberang sana merasakan ketegangan dan ikut terdiam, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pelan namun tegas, "Lakukan sesuai rencana."

 

\---

 

Sambil mengunyah kimbab, Leeyun memijat tangan dan kaki yang pegal di atas rumput yang masih lembab. Bibirnya mengerucut ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Pak guru itu membuat ia kesal.

Eunsae sudah memberi peringatan akan metode pengajaran Yoo Soensangnim yang kejam ketika memberi hukuman. Hanya karena masalah sepele bagi Leeyun: tidak mengumpulkan tugas.

Tapi ia bisa berkata apa ketika kelelahan dan lupa ingatan sesaat menghampirinya? Sehingga ketika berdiri dengan satu kaki dan tangan diatas, ia hanya bisa menggerutu.      

Memang ini obatnya, gumamnya ketika menikmati taman bunga disekelilingnya. Leeyun sangat menyukainya. Dinaungi lebatnya pohon sakura, berbagai jenis bunga mewarnai setiap sudut, sepasang kupu-kupu terbang mengambil sari madu, beberapa burung gereja membuat suasana ceria ketika melintas, udara segar yang tercium dari daun basah.

Masih dengan perasaan tidak percaya, ia dapat menemukan tempat seperti ini di tengah kota Gyeonggi, di dalam sekolah. Sudah hampir sebulan ia belajar disini. Beasiswa, tentunya.

Dengan penghasilan dari pekerjaan ayahnya yang tak tentu dan kerja sambilannya, tidak mungkin dapat membuat Leeyun masuk sekolah elit ini. Hal ini juga yang membuatnya mencoba menghindari terlalu banyak bersosialisasi. Hidupnya sejak dulu hanya berkisar pada sekolah dan bekerja.

Ketika tangannya kembali meraih kimbab, Leeyun mengerutkan kening. Ia menoleh lalu menghela nafas melihat kotak makanan yang kosong. "Sekarang kau juga ikut membuatku kesal." 

Saat itu Leeyun mendengar gemerisik di balik semak-semak. Tampak seekor kucing hitam dengan ekor melingkar mengendus-endus. Ia menarik kotak makan itu dengan cepat, "Tidak boleh!"

Namun ketika kucing itu menatap Leeyun dengan mata birunya yang bergetar, ia menyerah. "Oh, baiklah." keluhnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak susu. Kucing itu mengeong. "Sedikit saja ya.." susu itu dituangkan di kotak makannya. Leeyun menghabiskan sisa susu bersamaan dengan kucing itu, yang kemudian kembali mengeong dengan keras.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara batu berjatuhan dari atas atap, terlempar hampir mengenai mereka, membuat suara gema yang berisik. Dan dalam keterkejutannya, kucing itu lari.

Leeyun mengerutkan keningnya, dan melihat ke atas atap.

"Siapa itu?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Leeyun mendengus kesal, lalu mengomel tanpa henti sambil membawa bekal makannya. Ia melihat jam tangannya, berteriak, lalu terbirit-birit lari menuju kelas. 

 

- 

 

Menurutmu aku akan jawab? 

Sungyeol menggerutu dalam hati sambil kembali berbaring. Akhirnya.. tenang.. Sejak awal memang itu alasan ia sering kesini. Suara binatang yang ribut sangat mengganggu tidurnya. Atap gudang yang sudah jarang dipakai ini akhirnya kembali menjadi 'kasur'nya. 

Selalu seperti ini jika Yoo Daejoon mengajar. Lebih baik kabur. Mereka berdua tidak pernah akur. Ngg..memang tidak ada yang pernah terlihat rukun dengan guru itu, tapi Sungyeol menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang berhasil membangkang. 

Guru Yoo membiarkannya. Ada dua alasan. Pertama, demi ketenangan jantungnya sendiri. Jika sedang mengajar, apapun yang Sungyeol lakukan selalu membuatnya kesal. Ia menyerah, memilih diam dan selalu memberi hukuman.

Alasan kedua, nilai Sungyeol selalu bagus. Tidak pernah kurang dari 9. Dengan nilai itu, ia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama. 

Lalu.. bagi orang lain yang melihat 'kerukunan' mereka, ada alasan ketiga yang lebih penting.

Ia adalah anak penyumbang terbesar di sekolah.

Ayah Sungyeol punya pengaruh besar terhadap keberlangsungan sifat foya-foya sekolah Woolim. Sayangnya hal itu tidak sejajar dengan kasih sayang yang seharusnya ia beri pada anaknya. 

Bagi orang tua Sungyeol, kasih sayang adalah kebebasan dan keterikatan dalam satu paket. Kebebasan berarti memberikan semua yang Sungyeol inginkan. Game terbaru. Jalan-jalan keluar negeri. Motor dan mobil, bahkan ketika umurnya saat itu masih ilegal untuk mengendarainya. 

Sedangkan keterikatan adalah dengan menyuruh seorang penjaga, Hyoan Hyung, mengikutinya kemana-mana, untuk mengunci gerakan Sungyeol agar ia tidak macam-macam. Dan itu cukup berhasil.

Hanya satu syarat yang diberikan ayah Sungyeol agar semua permintaan Sungyeol dipenuhi. Sungyeol ingat ayahnya berkali-kali mengungkit itu. Terakhir kalinya adalah belum beberapa lama sebelum ini, ketika Sungyeol akan mengambil kunci mobil barunya yang ke tiga belas, ayahnya menekankan syarat itu kembali.

Peringkat pertama di sekolah.

Sungyeol tidak pernah mengacuhkan ancaman ayahnya jika ia tidak bisa memenuhi syarat itu. Karena selama ini ia selalu juara satu.Tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah ini yang bisa mengalahkan otaknya yang encer. Semua penghuni sekolah sudah mengakuinya.

Seperti sekarang ini. Sebagian besar siswa pasti sudah menunggu dengan penuh harap di depan papan pengumuman yang nantinya akan ditempelkan nilai. Tapi itu tidak penting bagi Sungyeol.

Dalam otaknya ia sudah membayangkan skenario saat ia bertemu teman-temannya. Sebagian memberi selamat dengan tidak tulus. Sebagian dengan terang-terangan mendoakan kegagalannya. Sebagian mendekati untuk meminta Sungyeol mengajari soal sulit. Yang terakhir ini tentu saja para fansnya.

 

"Bicara yang jelas hyung." Sungyeol mengangkat telponnya dengan malas, tapi ia tahu benar Hyoan hyung tidak akan menelpon di jam tidurnya jika tidak penting. ...

 

"Apa?! Hyung bilang mobilku kenapa?!"

 

Saat itu baru ia mengerti kesungguhan dari ancaman ayahnya. 

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyung = kakak laki-laki  
> seonsangnim = guru


	2. Awan Gelap

Kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat buku kelulusannya bertuliskan 'nilai sempurna', bukanlah masalah besar bagi Sungyeol. Ia lebih khawatir kemewahan dan kebebasannya terenggut. Baru kemarin Sungyeol memodifikasi mobil itu. 

Sial, umpatnya. Tidak mungkin ia meminta kembali. Sangat sulit membuat ayahnya menarik kembali ucapannya. Satu-satunya cara yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah..

Braak..!!

Pintu bertuliskan 'Kepala Sekolah' terbuka dengan keras. Dua pria menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu. Tapi keduanya tidak menampakkan wajah terkejut. Mereka seperti sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berani datang dengan kurang ajar seperti ini.

"Samchon, ada kesalahan di papan pengumuman." Teriak Sungyeol, yang lalu menoleh ke pria satunya, "Hyung pasti salah hitung." Yang dipanggil hyung olehnya, hanya menatap Sungyeol, tanpa bicara, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak boleh menggunakan kata samchon dan hyung di sekolah ini. Dan kecilkan suaramu, disini bukan pasar." kata pria yang dipanggil samchon.

"Lalu aku harus panggil apa? Ahjussi?!" Sungyeol menatap tanpa takut.

"Ya-!!" pria itu akan mengumpat sebelum akhirnya menggigit bibir dan kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia menghela nafas. "Yoo Seonsangnim." katanya sambil sebisa mungkin mengacuhkan Sungyeol, "Kembalilah ke ruangan. Lakukan seperti yang saya katakan tadi."

Guru itu berdiri sambil menatap tajam pada Sungyeol, sebelum dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan,  menundukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Lee Sajangnim." kemudian berjalan keluar.  

Pria yang ada di balik papan nama bertuliskan Lee Jung Yeop itu kembali melihat berkas yang tadi  ia pelajari, "Tidak ada salah hitung di sekolah ini. Sistem nilai sudah secara otomatis mengolah dan sebelum diumumkan, semua guru sudah memeriksa-" kalimatnya terhenti dan ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu lagi?!"

Namun pandangan lawan bicaranya sudah beralih di berkas yang dipegangnya. Sebelum ia sempat berpikir, Sungyeol sudah menarik berkas itu hingga kusut.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat itu. Letakkan kembali." Sungyeol mengerutkan keningnya, lalu dalam hitungan detik, ia pergi setelah melempar berkas itu ke meja. 

"Yah!" Lee Sajang mengeluhkan sakit di kepala akibat Sungyeol saat perhatiannya teralihkan oleh telpon yang berdering. Setelah melihat sekilas nama penelpon, ia mengangkatnya, 

"Hyung.. Dia baru saja pergi.. Iya.. Lalu, bagaimana kalau tidak berhasil?" Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mendengarkan dengan tenang lalu menutup telponnya. Ia kembali menatap nama teratas di daftar nilai dari berkas itu.

-

"Selamat ya.."

"Traktir aku.."

"Ajari kami.."

Seharusnya ucapan itu yang Leeyun pikir akan ia dapatkan, kalau pun ia tahu namanya ada di urutan teratas nilai ujian. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia menerima kalimat yang berbeda:

"Kau akan mendapat masalah."

Reaksi orang-orang tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Mendadak ia populer dengan cara yang berbeda. Bisikan. Tatapan tajam. Telunjuk yang mengarah padanya.

Sebelum Leeyun tahu dampak pengumuman nilai itu, dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, ia dihadang oleh seorang siswa pria berwajah ceria yang selalu tertawa, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" 

Leeyun mengira dia mungkin bodoh dan hampir tidak menjawab pertanyaan tanpa babibu itu, tapi melihat sekelompok pria lain dibelakang laki-laki itu ikut mendekatinya, mau tidak mau ia menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya: bertanya, "Melakukan..apa?"

Siswa itu, masih sambil tersenyum lebar, berkata, "Mengalahkan dia."

Leeyun mencoba bersabar, "Mengalahkan..siapa?"

Bukannya kesal dengan pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan, siswa itu justru tertawa keras, " _So cute_..!!" Ia akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Leeyun ketika siswa berambut merah muda menariknya pergi, 

"Dongwoo hyung, waktunya kembali ke kelas.." katanya sambil mendorong pria-pria lain yang masih menatap tajam pada Leeyun. Leeyun merasakan hawa dingin mendadak mengelilinginya ketika mereka melakukan itu. Tapi lalu ia melihat kembali rambut merah yang berjalan menjauh itu. Sepertinya ia sekelas dengannya. Ia berusaha menggali ingatannya. Uh.. Siapa namanya..?  

 

\--

 

"Lee Sungjong." 

Jawab Eunsae sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Sedetik berikutnya Eunsae seperti tersadar, berhenti memasukkan pensil, melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu menghela nafas ketika yang disebut namanya tidak terlihat. Meski mendengar kalau Sungjong bukan anak yang jahat, ia tidak akan mencari mati dengan terang-terangan membicarakan buruk satu pun anak-anak populer di sekolah ini, di depan hidung mereka. 

"Aku heran hanya mereka yang mencarimu." Eunsae melanjutkan setelah melihat wajah Leeyun yang panik, "Ini akibatnya kalau kau masuk sekolah di pertengahan semester..dan sama sekali tidak peduli ketika aku menjelaskan.. Kau tidak tahu kalau menjadi juara pertama bisa membunuhmu. Ah.. kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pintar.. kalau tahu begini aku bisa mencontekmu dari dulu." Eunsae memasang ekspresi kesal, lalu menutup kancing tas ranselnya.

Leeyun menghela nafas, "Apa kau tidak terlalu jujur? Kau baru mendeklarasikan kalau kau berteman denganku karena otakku."

"Jangan bermimpi. Memangnya ada yang tulus dalam berteman di sekolah ini? Kau sendiri mendekatiku karena bekal makanku yang selalu lebih kan.." Leeyun menggigit bibirnya dengan perasaan bersalah..itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, pikirnya, "Seharusnya kau malu makan sisaku." kata Eunsae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah! Selalu membuang makanan.. Kau tahu berapa banyak orang kelaparan diluar sekolah ini?! " teriak Leeyun.

"Kita hidup didalam sekolah.. kenapa aku harus memikirkan orang diluar sekolah? Kalau aku jadi kau, sebelum memikirkan orang lain, aku akan memikirkan keselamatanku dulu. Yang penting adalah bertahan hidup. Aku akan menyimpan kejeniusanku untukku sendiri. Paling tidak jangan di nomor teratas."

Leeyun mengerutkan kening mengingat kembali peringatan Eunsae, yang menjadi jawaban atas perilaku aneh semua siswa di sekolah ini setelah mengetahui nilainya.

Andaikan Leeyun rangking dua. Dampaknya tidak akan begini. Anak tinggi itu selalu juara pertama. Sejak kecil tidak pernah merasakan kekalahan. Tidak hanya dalam pelajaran. Tapi juga dalam berkelahi. 

Tanpa sadar Leeyun meraih lehernya dan mengendurkan kerahnya, merasa tenang ketika merasakan bagian tubuh itu masih aman ditempatnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia merasa aura gelap yang mengelilinginya tidak menghilang, justru semakin kuat. Diikuti dengan suara riuh yang tadinya memenuhi kelas itu, menjadi semakin pelan. Hanya kesunyian.

Semua pandangan mata di dalam kelas terhenti di depan pintu. Dan Leeyun sama sekali tidak ingin menebak, atau bahkan berpikir, siapa yang menarik perhatian mereka. Tidak ketika ia melihat wajah pucat Eunsae.

Tangan Leeyun berhasil memegang erat pergelangan Eunsae ketika Eunsae berdiri dan melangkah keluar dengan cepat. Namun Eunsae melepaskan genggaman Leeyun dengan mudah, dan detik itu Leeyun menyesali tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Maafkan aku, Leeyun-ah, kau harus menghadapi ini sendiri.." Hanya itu yang dibisikkan Eunsae ketika ia pergi, juga siswa lain yang masih di kelas, meninggalkan Leeyun sendiri.

Mendengar suara langkah tergesa, merasakan bayangan hitam menutupi pandangannya ke lantai, Leeyun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.  
Dan dengan usaha keras, ia menelan ludahnya. 

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samchun = paman  
> Seonsangnim = guru  
> Sajang/sajangnim = direktur (kepsek)


	3. Badai

Membutuhkan seluruh sel urat keberanian untuk menatap bayangan tinggi di depan Leeyun. Terutama jika yang disebut tadi sedang memberikan pandangan tertajam yang pernah ia lihat. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti sedang dikelilingi api. 

Meski aura gelap yang diberikan tidak sama seperti ketika ia menggerakkan badannya untuk mengeluarkan rasa frustasi yang besar, tetap saja Leeyun hanya berhasil menghilangkan sedikit ketakutannya. Hanya sedikit. Namun cukup untuk membuatnya tidak kehilangan suara dan duduk dengan tegak.

Leeyun mengumpat mengingat rumor kekerasan yang sering dilakukan siswa dihadapannya saat ini. Bisa saja itu tidak benar.. atau tidak.

"Kimeeyun."

Berbeda dengan kesan menyeramkan yang ia berikan pertama kali masuk ke kelas ini, Leeyun tidak terlalu gemetar mendengar suaranya, tidak juga kesal karena pengucapannya yang berbeda.

"Hei. Do you hear me?!"

Leeyun tersadar, menjernihkan tenggorokannya, dan memberikan pose tenang terbaik yang ia miliki, "Apa aku mengenalmu?" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Leeyun. Jelas sekali ia sedang sangat gugup. Tapi tampaknya lawan bicaranya tidak bisa menangkap rasa itu.

"Kau tidak mengenalku. Kau tidak mengenalku... Kau tidak mengenalku?? $#@/%_€^/$#@#@$!! Kau tidak mengenalku tapi berani-beraninya me-" Sungyeol memejamkan matanya perlahan, menghembuskan nafasnya, "Pengumuman nilai. Kau sudah mengetahuinya, kan? Aku adalah orang yang seharusnya duduk ditempatmu saat ini." katanya pelan, berusaha menahan amarah.

Leeyun berdiri dan lega ketika menyadari kakinya masih bisa menyokong tubuhnya saat ini, "Apa kau.. ibeon ssi*?" kata Leeyun sambil mengangkat tasnya. (*nomor 2)

"Ibe-" siswa di depannya memegang tengkuknya dan mengeluarkan suara tidak jelas sambil melompat kesana kemari. Lalu mendadak ia berhenti, menunjuk Leeyun, "Mengakulah. Nilai itu. Kau mendapatkannya dengan cara menyontek, kan?!"

Leeyun mengeluarkan tawa kecil, yang terlihat tidak natural bahkan bagi Leeyun sendiri. 

"Yah! Kau berani tertawa?!" teriak Sungyeol.

"Apa kau punya bukti? Menuduhku seperti itu.. ck..ck...Mereka bilang kau cerdas. Tapi ternyata.."

Leeyun mulai melangkah, sebelum menepuk bangku kelas dimana ia duduk tadi, "Ini. Katamu tadi kamu seharusnya duduk di tempatku. Ambillah kalau kau begitu menginginkannya."

"Yah!"

 

 

Memastikan tidak ada orang lain disekitarnya, Leeyun bersembunyi di balik dinding dengan tergesa setelah keluar dari kelas dengan langkah angkuh. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tangannya gemetar. 

"Aish! Apa sih yang ditakutkan dari orang itu. Hanya tinggi! Badannya saja yang tinggi! Tapi kau dengar kan, tadi! Suaranya melengking! Lalu! Badannya kecil! Tingkahnya.. tingkahnya juga kekanakan! Sama sekali tidak menyeramkan!" 

Leeyun mengacak rambutnya, "Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh takut. Aku tidak boleh merasa takut lagi padanya." 

\---

Sudah hampir bel masuk sekolah. Leeyun sengaja memilih waktu yang sempit agar tidak ada alasan bagi kejadian kemarin untuk terulang lagi. Ia menengok ke dalam kelas dan mengamati setiap sudut untuk memastikan makhluk tinggi itu tidak tampak. 

Tidak ada.

Perlahan ia masuk, merendahkan tubuhnya, sambil terus melihat ke arah pintu untuk berjaga-jaga jika Lee Sungyeol muncul. Ia tidak terlalu peduli ketika beberapa kursi, meja, bahkan siswa lain yang mengumpat bertubrukan dengannya.

"Mencari siapa?"

Jantung Leeyun hampir melompat keluar. Suara itu. Suara yang menghantuinya sejak kemarin. Suara yang membuat ia tidak bisa tidur, meninggalkan jejak kantung mata dan kepala seperti dipukul palu. Suara itu kini terdengar dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan berbisik tidak percaya, "Ibeon-!" 

Yang disebut duduk tepat di samping Leeyun yang sedang memasang pose akan duduk, tepat di kursi yang sedang diduduki Sungyeol. Sungyeol hampir saja akan meledak mendengar cara Leeyun memanggilnya, tapi ia berhasil menguasai diri dengan mengepalkan tangan.

Leeyun yang hampir saja duduk di pangkuan Sungyeol, menghindar, mengeluarkan suara keras ketika jatuh terduduk, cepat mengumpulkan kesadarannya kemudian berdiri. 

Dia tidak menakutkan.. Dia tidak menakutkan.. Hanya tinggi.. Hanya lebih tinggi saja.. 

Kalimat itu terus diucapkan Leeyun untuk membangun keberaniannya. 

Aish. Ia tadinya berharap bahwa orang itu lupa ingatan dan tidak mengacuhkannya lagi.. Pupus sudah.. Tapi Leeyun bersumpah tidak melihat Sungyeol.. Ia menengok ke arah pintu lalu kembali melihat Sungyeol. Bagaimana-

"Tali sepatuku lepas tadi.." kata Sungyeol menaikkan kaki tepat di depan wajah Leeyun, seperti bisa membaca pikirannya. Jadi jelas sudah kalau Sungyeol menikmati tingkah gelisah Leeyun yang berusaha masuk kelasnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" Leeyun berusaha mengeluarkan suara berat dan memasang tatapan tajam yang sepertinya gagal membuat Sungyeol merasa terancam. 

"Sungyeol-ah.." kata Lee Sungjong, yang nyaris tidak terlihat oleh Leeyun karena panik, ternyata sudah sejak tadi duduk di sebelah Sungyeol, "Jangan begini.." Meski Sungyeol tidak bergeming dengan tarikan tangan Sungjong, Leeyun memberikan pandangan terimakasih pada Sungjong, yang diterima dengan senyum terpaksa.

Paling tidak, ada Sungjong yang berusaha menolongnya, Leeyun melihat sekelilingnya dan bertatapan dengan Eunsae, yang pindah duduk di bangku tempat seharusnya Sungjong duduk, dan melambaikan tangannya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Aku? Sedang duduk." Leeyun kembali melihat Sungyeol dan setelah berpikir, menyadari bahwa Sungyeol baru saja menjawab pertanyaan Leeyun tadi.

"Bukan itu yang-" Mata Leeyun terbuka lebar, "Hei! Ini kursiku!" Teriak Leeyun.

"Kau sudah memberikannya padaku kemarin." Sungyeol mengatakannya seperti memberitahu anak kecil.

"Tapi-"

Terdengar suara ketukan di meja depan. "Kim Leeyun. Cepat duduk. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

Leeyun berbalik dan melihat Guru Jung menyilangkan tangannya di depan.  

"Seonsangnim. Kursi saya. Ib- maksud saya, Lee Sungyeol mendudukinya." Leeyun menunjuk Sungyeol, "Ia bahkan bukan siswa kelas ini!"

Lee Sungyeol menyilangkan tangan di kepala dengan santai, bersandar di kursi, "Tidak ada guru yang menghalangi murid yang benar-benar berniat belajar. Iya kan.. Hyung.Don.Seon.Sang.Nim?"

Guru Jung mengeluarkan suara batuk, mengelap keningnya yang tidak berkeringat, lalu menunjuk ke belakang, "Masih ada kursi kosong dibelakang, Leeyun-ah. Duduklah disana."

Dengan wajah tidak percaya Leeyun melihat antara Sungyeol dan Guru Jung. Ia menarik tasnya dan menyeret kakinya ke kursi paling belakang. 

Tapi begitu duduk, ia memasang wajah ngeri. Terdengar teriakan Sungjong memanggil Sungyeol. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, di sebelah Leeyun, Sungyeol sedang menatap tajam siswa yang duduk disana. Wajah siswa itu, Kwak Jungwook, menjadi seputih kapas. Jungwook pun memberikan kursinya pada Sungyeol dengan tergesa, tersandung, berdiri lagi, dan hampir saja tidak berhasil duduk di sebelah Sungjong, yang membantunya.   

"Ah.. Langit yang cerah.. Aku suka pemandangan disini.. " kata Sungyeol sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Tanpa tersenyum sama sekali. Ia kembali melipat tangannya di belakang kepala, bersandar di kursi, lalu menoleh ke Leeyun yang sejak tadi tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya, "Kau juga, kan?"

Leeyun mengeluarkan helaan terpanjang seumur hidupnya dan menguburkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangan. Meski tubuhnya berteriak kelelahan tapi rasa kantuk itu tidak datang karena ketegangan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Beruntunglah, karena ini masih dikelas, meski ia berpikir bagaimana caranya menghimpun tenaga saat kerja pulang sekolah nanti. Tapi itu nanti. Kini, ia  sungguh berharap hujan badai datang.

***

 


	4. Rencana Brilian

Saat pertama kali mengancam Leeyun, Sungyeol berharap pesona gelapnya yang berhasil mematahkan semangat siswa laki-laki itu bisa mengintimidasi Leeyun. Ternyata lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Justru Sungyeol yang kesal karena Leeyun menunjukkan tingkah yang tidak peduli. 

Sehingga ketika Leeyun dengan terang-terangan melepaskan aura frustasinya saat ini, Sungyeol seperti bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia rasa sebelumnya. Rasa puas ketika melihat Leeyun sama kesalnya seperti dia kemarin, tidak bisa digantikan dengan apapun. 

Awalnya Sungyeol berpikir dengan memaksa Leeyun mengakui kalau benar menyontek, maka tim penilai sekolah akan membuat pengumuman ulang bahwa Sungyeol adalah juara sebenarnya, lalu mobil dan motornya akan kembali.

Motornya. Sungyeol kembali mengeluh dan berbicara sendiri tidak jelas. Kemarin mobil. Sekarang motor. Nilai matematika sudah diletakkan di papan pengumuman. Dan tidak jauh dengan nilai kemarin. Ia seharusnya sudah bisa menebak ketika tidak menemukan kunci motor di lacinya tadi pagi.

Sungyeol bisa saja marah seperti kemarin. Tapi dalam semalam ia mengubah taktiknya. Ia tidak akan menuduh Leeyun lagi. Rencana kedua hanya akan berhasil jika Leeyun MEMANG benar anak pintar. Ia akan  memaksa Leeyun menurunkan nilainya. Kalau benar ia pintar, tentu tidak akan sulit menjawab salah pada satu saja soal. Iya, kan?

Sungyeol akan terus menjadi bayangan Leeyun. Dan pada akhirnya membuat Leeyun menyerah dan menurunkan nilainya. Kali ini dengan paksaan lebih halus. Membuat hidup Leeyun menderita, menjadi daftar teratasnya dalam hidup saat ini.

Merasakan tatapan tanpa henti tentu saja membuat Leeyun tidak nyaman. Terlebih jika ia sedang berusaha memecahkan soal dihadapannya. Leeyun menoleh dan memberikan Sungyeol pandangan terkejam yang ia miliki, dan mendapati Sungyeol hanya terkekeh. 

Kepala Sungyeol mendekati buku catatan Leeyun yang penuh dengan coretan, lalu menunjuk angka yang diberi lingkaran besar, "Kau menjawabnya dengan benar." 

Mata Leeyun terbuka lebar ketika melihat Sungyeol menghapus jawaban penting itu. Sebelum sempat berpikir, jawaban itu sudah hilang dari buku catatannya. Tanpa jejak. Kini ia harus mengulang mengerjakannya lagi.

Dengan mata berapi-api, Leeyun mengangkat tangannya, masih menatap Sungyeol yang menantangnya dengan senyum puas. 

"Kim Leeyun?" kata Guru Jung melihat ke barisan paling belakang.

"Lee Sungyeol sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya."

Sesaat tidak ada reaksi. Ketika Leeyun melihat ke depan, Guru Jung terkejut, memperlihatkan keraguannya, kemudian berkata pelan, seperti berharap Sungyeol tidak mendengarnya, "O. Sungyeol-gun, kalau memang sudah selesai, kau boleh mengerjakan di depan."

Apa Sungyeol terlihat setinggi dan sehebat itu? Leeyun menatap tak percaya. Sampai guru pun tidak punya kuasa untuk memerintah. Seharusnya 'Kerjakan di depan!', begitu, kan? Kenapa dia berkata 'Kau boleh-?' Leeyun merasa ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Tapi sebelum itu, ia memastikan akan melakukannya pada tersangka yang membuatnya menderita hari ini.

Leeyun pikir Sungyeol tidak akan menghiraukan Jung Seonsang. Karena itu ia terkejut ketika melihat Sungyeol berdiri. Sebelum melangkah, ia berbalik dan menunjukkan seringaian meremehkan yang membuat Leeyun berusaha keras tidak menerjang dan mencekiknya. 

Benar-benar tidak bisa Leeyun percayai. Selama pelajaran, Sungyeol tidak pernah mendengarkan. Setiap detiknya yang Sungyeol lakukan adalah mengganggu Leeyun. Tapi dengan mulus Sungyeol mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Membuat Leeyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

\--

Dongwoo melihat ke arah luar kantin lalu menyenggol lengan Woohyun. Woohyun yang masih menggigit setengah dari ayam, menjawabnya,

"Knafa?" lalu mendongak dan mengunyah hingga habis. Sungjong dan Myungsoo ikut menoleh melihat ke arah Dongwoo menunjuk.

Sungyeol terlihat melewati mereka dengan gerakan cepat, menengok kesana kemari, membuka lemari, tutup sampah, semak-semak, melompat tidak jelas, lalu menghilang dari pandangan. 

Sungjong menghela nafas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah berhasil melepaskan Kim Leeyun dari Sungyeol. Tapi lihat itu.."

"Apa kau yakin ini hanya masalah mobil?" kata Dongwoo yang meminum kopi lalu tiba-tiba memuntahkannya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Myungsoo, "Apa kau memasukkan garam lagi?" Myungsoo menyeringai, "L-ah..!"

"Bukan hanya mobil. Motor juga." Woohyun menjawab sambil menatap tajam pada air mineralnya yang diambil Dongwoo, lalu menoleh,

"Myungsoo, kalau kau tidak melakukannya lagi, aku akan memberimu kaos kaki hitamku yang selalu kau inginkan itu." katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua jarinya di belakang punggung.

Mata Myungsoo berkilat, "Hyung janji ya."

"Hyung benar. Sungyeol terobsesi. Ini bukan lagi hanya masalah mobil. Hah..padahal kupikir kata obsesi itu hanya bisa diikuti dengan kata Myungsoo dan kimchi jjigae.." jawab Sungjong lalu kembali memasukkan lolipop jeruknya ke mulut.

"Dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Bukannya aku senang kalau keisengannya merajalela lagi. Tapi aku lebih baik memilih dia yang melakukannya daripada Myungsoo. Sama sekali tidak kreatif.. " Myungsoo menatap tajam pada Dongwoo yang masih berbicara cepat dan tidak peduli padanya, "Sungyeol yang sekarang terlihat tidak nyata.. Tidak pernah tertawa. Mungkin dia bosan karena tidak ada yang mengalahkannya.. Tapi sekarang.. Aku suka perubahan Sungyeol. Kalian juga, kan?" Dongwoo menatap satu per satu dongsaengnya.

Lalu mata Dongwoo menerawang jauh, lama, berputar dan ia menatap Woohyun, yang balas menatapnya. Woohyun mengernyit, "Apa kau memikirkan yang aku takutkan?"

Sungjong menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, "Jangan.. Kasihan Kim Leeyun.."

"Apa maksudmu.. Kalau berhasil, hidup anak itu akan menjadi lebih baik.. Ya..mungkin diawalnya dia akan sedikit merasa susah.." Dongwoo mengakhiri kata-katanya ketika melihat Sungyeol mendekat dan menyambar kerah Sungjong. 

Semua berdiri. 

"Dimana kau menyembunyikannya?!" teriak Sungyeol, membuat mereka menjadi tontonan, lebih daripada yang biasanya mereka dapatkan.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya, beri dia ruang, yeol-ah. Kau sudah mengikutinya sejak-" Sebelum Sungjong selesai menjawab, Sungyeol mengangkat tinjunya dan akan mengenai wajah Sungjong namun Myungsoo berhasil menghentikannya.

Selama beberapa detik, kantin sunyi, suasana terlihat mencekam dan tidak ada yang bergerak. 

Namun ketika Sungyeol melihat tatapan tajam Myungsoo, ia perlahan melepaskan Sungjong. 

"Kau mengikutinya seperti pengawalnya saja." kata Dongwoo menghela nafas seraya duduk, diikuti yang lain. "Pengawal?!" kata Sungyeol dengan suara melengking, jelas tidak terima dengan istilah itu.

"Ada cara lain. Kau bisa menggunakan cara ini untuk mencari kelemahannya. Lalu.. ancam." Dongwoo menggunakan suara rendah yang membuat semua merinding.

"Hyung.." Sungjong mengeluh, berusaha menghentikan Dongwoo. "jadi mata-mata. Tidak seperti sekarang yang jelas membuat dia menghindar. Ikuti diam-diam." Dongwoo tersenyum menatap Sungyeol yang langsung mengernyit. Sungyeol menggeleng lalu menepiskan tangannya, "Lupakan. Aku akan terlihat sangat bodoh."

"Julukanmu dari dulu memang mangke." jawab Myungsoo kalem, diikuti tatapan tajam Sungyeol.

\--

Sungyeol berjinjit menahan segala suara, bersembunyi secepat kilat di balik dinding, menoleh ke depan lagi, lalu merayap ke depan. 

Ingatkan aku kenapa aku melakukan ini? Sungyeol mengeluh. Ah, ya..karena Dongwoo hyung. Tapi bisa saja ia tidak mendengar saran itu. Sungyeol menggerutu, lalu mengernyit. 

Beberapa meter di depannya, Leeyun sedang memegang keningnya dan terlihat oleng sejenak sebelum akhirnya sadar dan kembali membersihkan meja.

Sungyeol akhirnya melakukan yang ia pikir akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Mengikuti diam-diam. Dia berpikir Leeyun akan pulang ke rumah, ternyata Leeyun ke kafe ini. Sungyeol masih ingat papan nama kafe ketika ia memasukinya tadi. Tasty.

Dan entah sejak kapan Sungyeol menyadari Leeyun seperti menahan sakit serta beberapa kali memijat lengan. Tapi.. Untuk apa ia peduli? pikir Sungyeol. Tapi tetap saja ia bertanya mengapa Leeyun terus bekerja jika berdiri tegak saja sulit. Setiap akan oleng, Sungyeol refleks merasa seperti akan berlari dan menahannya sebelum akhirnya sadar siapa dia dan dimana dia berada. Sungyeol mengeluh pada hatinya yang menjadi lemah. Tujuannya kesini hanya satu, ulangnya dalam hati.

"Apa kau kekasihnya?"

Sungyeol melompat, hampir berteriak dan menoleh dengan cepat. Ia sangat yakin tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya bersembunyi disana. Tapi mendengar suara itu, yang jelas ditujukan pada Sungyeol, membuat ia menahan nafas. Sungyeol menatap seorang laki-laki dihadapannya, yang hidungnya berada hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. 

***


	5. Kim Kwajang

"Apa kau kekatsihnya?" 

 

Sungyeol hampir saja berteriak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang laki-laki menatapnya tajam hingga matanya yang kecil hampir tak terlihat. Lama mereka berpandangan.. atau lebih tepatnya, orang itu yang menatap tajam Sungyeol yang kebingungan.

 

"Bu-" Sungyeol akan membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, namun orang itu memotong perkataan Sungyeol dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tenang.. Tidak perlu memata-matai. Dia tidak pernah tselingkuh. Percayalah," katanya sambil berusaha membuka matanya agar terlihat besar (tapi tetap tidak berhasil) dan mengibaskan tangan di depan Sungyeol.

 

"Eh?"

 

Orang aneh itu terus berkata tanpa menghiraukan Sungyeol. "Memang Ho-nim merayunya.. tapi dia tidak terpengaruh. Bahkan aku ragu dia tahu. Menyedihkan.." Dia memegang dagu sambil menggelengkan kepala, memasang ekspresi seakan beban seluruh dunia bertumpu padanya.

Sungyeol masih menatap orang itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Seperti isyarat tak terlihat, semua perkataan, tingkah laku dan penampilannya adalah perintah agar Sungyeol diam dan mendengarkan. Tidak bisa membantah sepatah katapun. Apa mungkin karena karisma?

"Ahjussi, siapa-" Sungyeol akhirnya mencoba menyela tapi orang itu menepuk pelan lengan Sungyeol dan berkata, "Kim Min Joon. Bukan ahjussi.. Kau akan memanggilku Kim Kwajangnim.. nanti." Sungyeol mengernyit tapi orang yang meminta dipanggil Kim Kwajang itu melakukan apa yang Sungyeol lakukan sebelumnya, menatap. Lama.. dengan ekspresi penuh menyelidiki. Sungyeol merasakan keringat dingin mulai menetes di punggung, tapi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasanya tidak nyaman dilihat seperti itu bahkan oleh teman dekat.. sedang orang dihadapannya ini sama sekali belum dikenalnya.

"Sekelilingmu penuh dengan aura hitam.. dingin.. gelap.. dan darah..” Tiba-tiba Kim Kwajang menepuk dahi Sungyeol, yang lalu berteriak kesakitan. “Lihat..” Kim Kwajang perlahan membuka kepalan tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk memukul Sungyeol. Masih dengan mengusap dahinya, Sungyeol dengan kesal mengintip, karena rasa penasaran akan membunuhnya. Dan tampaklah makhluk berdarah itu: nyamuk pipih.

Setelah dipikir.. ruangan ini memang gelap dan dingin.. Sungyeol kini mulai merasa darahnya sendiri yang mendidih. “Apa kau bercanda?! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk-” 

Kim Kwajang menutup mulut Sungyeol dengan jari telunjuknya menyuruhnya diam. “Kau tau apa obat mujarabnya.. Hanya satu! Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya. Orang yang memiliki sering tidak merasa dan mencarinya di segala penjuru dunia. Orang yang tidak memilikinya sering tidak peduli dan justru berusaha memenuhi hidupnya dengan segala perhiasan yang tidak penting di bumi. Kau beruntung.. kau akan menemukannya.. tapi tidak sekarang.. sebentar lagi. Tenanglah.. semua akan menjadi lebih mudah.. dan indah.. ” 

Sungyeol mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, berharap semua itu hanya mimpi. Kim kwajang mengatakan semua itu tanpa mengambil nafas, dan seperti memerankan drama, menggerakkan tangan, tubuhnya ke segala arah, dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak kalah heboh.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, setelah menepuk bahu Sungyeol, Kim Kwajang berdiri, berjalan, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

 

Sungyeol menatap tempat dimana Kim Kwajang terakhir terlihat, lalu menggaruk kepalanya. Apa ia tadi berkhayal? Atau, apa orang itu gila? Namun ia kembali teringat Leeyun, dan melanjutkan observasinya.

 

 

 

"Leeyun-ah.. Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat." Sungyeol mendengar salah satu karyawan disana berbicara pada Leeyun, yang lalu memberi isyarat pada orang itu untuk diam. "Jangan keras-keras, Hyun.. Aku tidak mau dipecat. Sana.. Kembalilah bekerja." Leeyun mendorongnya pergi. 

Tapi Sungyeol bisa melihat, usaha Leeyun dengan tubuh yang lemah itu sebenarnya tidak berarti, karena temannya tidak beranjak satu inci pun dari tempatnya. Hanya karena permohonan Leeyun yang sangatlah, temannya menyerah dan membiarkannya tetap bekerja.

Ternyata benar. Sejak awal Leeyun memang sakit tapi ia memaksakan diri. Dasar bodoh. Untuk apa ia bersusah payah. Semestinya Sungyeol bisa memaksanya saat ini, menggunakan semua kelemahan badan Leeyun. Tapi Sungyeol tidak pernah berpikir mengambil kesempatan seburuk itu.

Ia memang suka berkelahi dan senang melihat orang lain menderita. Tapi semua korbannya laki-laki. Dengan syarat tambahan, mereka duluan yang menyerangnya. Kalau Leeyun atau siswa lain mengetahui hal ini, mereka tidak akan takut lagi pada Sungyeol. Dan siswi sekolahnya akan terus menempel padanya dan tidak lagi hanya berteriak histeris dari kejauhan. Rumor itu sungguh menguntungkannya. Ia menjadi bebas berkeliaran ke segala tempat tanpa merasa kesal karena gangguan.

Menyontek. Membolos. Melakukan keisengan di sekolah. Itu yang tadinya Sungyeol pikir akan ia temukan dari kelemahan Leeyun. Bukan dengan cara rendah, mengancamnya ketika Leeyun benar-benar lemah seperti ini.

Keadaan ini selintas mengganggu pikirannya. Seharusnya mencari kelemahan adalah misi utamanya kali ini. Namun entah mengapa rasa kasihan perlahan terpikirkan. Leeyun bahkan tidak menurut pada kawannya dan menyembunyikan sakitnya dari orang lain. Apa mungkin atasannya memberlakukan kerja rodi disini? Apa benar Leeyun akan dipecat jika ijin sehari saja karena sakit? Lagipula, jikalau dipecat, bisa cari kerja di tempat lain, kan?

Sebenarnya dari semula, kenapa harus bekerja? Mereka sekolah di tempat favorit termahal di kota ini. Semua orang kaya di kota ini sekolah disana. Hanya segelintir orang tidak mampu yang bisa sekolah kesana, mengingat ketatnya syarat masuk. Mungkin Leeyun mendapat beasiswa? Itu bisa juga. Kalau tidak, mana bisa ia menjadi juara satu dengan uangnya.   

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Hatinya tidak boleh lemah. Sejak kapan rasa simpatinya muncul? Musuh. Yang ada dihadapanmu ini musuhmu. Sungyeol menandai kata itu terus dalam hati. Dan terus merayap ke depan agar dapat melihat Leeyun lebih dekat.. tanpa melihat rak berisi tumpukan piring yang tidak teratur di sampingnya.

 

 

Terdengar pecahan piring bertubi-tubi.

"Ibeon?"

Leeyun bisa berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, seperti rencana agung yang dia banggakan. Tapi kehadirannya terlalu bersinar. Ketika di cerita drama, dimana kedua pemeran utama yang akan jatuh cinta nantinya, bertemu dengan cahaya menerangi keduanya. Ia pernah melihat kejadian itu, dan sangat yakin semuanya terjadi terlalu mengada-ada. 

Seperti saat ini, suara pecahan kaca, memantulkan cahaya menerangi ia..dan Sungyeol..yang berjongkok, diantara piring-piring itu yang berdentangan dengan gerakan lambat. Sangat tidak bisa tidak diacuhkan. Sesaat ia melihat apa yang dilihat semua siswi normal di sekolahnya. Hanya sesaat. Meski dengan kekacauan dan wajah panik itu, Leeyun sesaat menganggap Sungyeol.. tampan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Leeyun pikir ia salah lihat, tapi berkali-kali mengedipkan mata, Sungyeol tetap terlihat disampingnya. Orang ini lebih keras kepala dari yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Leeyun yakin tadi sudah memastikan orang ini menghilang dari pandangannya saat pulang sekolah tadi. Leeyun sudah menggunakan segala cara melarikan diri yang biasa ia lakukan saat menghadapi orang-orang yang mengincar ayahnya, dan selalu berhasil.

"Aku..Piring! Aku akan membeli piring! Tapi apa ini! Kualitasnya buruk. Jatuh sekali langsung pecah!" Bahkan Sungyeol sendiri berpikir alasan itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Entah sejak kapan otaknya tidak bekerja. Pasti ini efek Leeyun, keluh Sungyeol.

"Kau pikir ini supermarket!" teriak Leeyun.

 

"Biarkan dia membelinya."

Mereka menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Kim Kwajang melipat tangan di dada, memandang tajam pada Sungyeol, bahkan dengan matanya yang kecil. Sungyeol bersumpah beberapa saat sebelumnya ia melihat Kim Kwajang itu dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda. Tadi orang itu memakai jubah dan pakaian serba putih, dengan senyum yang sangat menyebalkan, dan wajah yang ekspresif. Tapi yang berdiri dihadapannya ini memasang wajah datar dan memakai pakaian serba ungu.. Kembarkah?

"Kim Sa-!" Leeyun merasakan tatapan tajam itu beralih padanya, dan membuat bulu romanya berdiri, dan secara otomatis Leeyun mengoreksi ucapannya, "Kwajangnim.." 

Percuma saja menjelaskan apapun pada atasan Leeyun. Menurut Ho Sunbae, piring-piring itu sengaja diletakkan tersembunyi di rak samping untuk digunakan ketika kerabat atau tamu penting Kim Kwajang datang. Kim Kwajang tidak pernah berbicara banyak. Sama seperti saat ini. Meski dengan perilaku yang sama, semua orang bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam tekanan nada suara pemilik kafe itu saat ini. Dan Leeyun benci mengetahui orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan kemarahan Kim Kwajang adalah orang yang paling terakhir ingin ditemui Leeyun.

Tapi disinilah ia saat ini, memperhatikan Sungyeol yang sedang frustasi, mencoba semua kartu kredit yang berakhir dengan tanda merah jelas di mesin kartu. Mata Leeyun mengikuti ketika Sungyeol melompat tanpa henti ke segala arah sambil menyumpah. Leeyun menyilangkan tangannya di dada, “Apa kau yakin tidak berhalusinasi kalau kau orang kaya?” membuat Sungyeol menatapnya tajam dan mendekatinya dengan langkah cepat.

“Ini semua gara-gara kamu!” Sungyeol menunjuk hidungnya yang mungil dan Leeyun segera menepiskan tangan itu. “Kalau kau tidak mengambil posisiku semua ini tidak akan terjadi!”

Leeyun dengan berani menghadapinya, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, “Salahku? Kalau otakmu kosong ya itu salahmu!”

“Koso-%#♧$!” Sungyeol kembali melompat dan menarik rambutnya.

“Yah Kimeeyun!!”

***

 


	6. Jereum, Peliharaan Kim

Sebuah mobil hitam parkir di depan kafe tasty. Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam duduk di dalamnya tanpa ekspresi, bahkan ketika seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan seragam sekolah Woolim berlari mendekatinya dan mengetuk paksa kaca jendelanya. Ia membuka kaca itu, lalu mengangguk hormat, “Lee Sungyeol Doryeonim.”  

“Geonam Hyung. Mana Hyoan Hyung? Abeoji tidak memecatnya, kan?! Apa Hyung menggantikannya? Hyung tahu, kartu kreditku diblokir?!” Sungyeol memicingkan matanya, saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun selain pandangan datar, “Hyung yang memblokirnya!”

“Maafkan saya, Doryeonim.”

Sungyeol berbalik dan menahan segara amarah. Ingin mencekik Geonam Hyung. Tapi ia tahu pasti kemampuan taekwondo hyungnya itu. Sebelum mendekat, dirinya pasti sudah terbanting beberapa meter jauhnya. Meski bela dirinya sama dengan Hyoan hyung, Geonam hyung tidak banyak bicara dan tidak akan melaporkan apapun padanya. Ia sangat setia pada ayahnya. Pasti karena itu Hyoan hyung digantikan. Semua pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya terhenti begitu ia melihat Leeyun, yang masih berdiri di pintu kafe, memastikan Sungyeol tidak melarikan diri. Sambil menggerutu, Sungyeol berjalan ke arahnya dan menghapus kekhawatiran itu.

 

 

Kim Kwajang menatap Sungyeol dengan pandangan meremehkan ketika memeriksa pekerjaan Sungyeol, sesaat, lalu berlalu pergi. Sungyeol tidak mempedulikannya dan terus mencuci piring dengan suara yang keras. Ia tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan membuat Kim Kwajang marah dan melihat keanehan dalam dirinya seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya. Sungyeol memang pada akhirnya memanggilnya Kim Kwajangnim, sementara. Karena saat ini Sungyeol bekerja padanya, hingga hutang piringnya terbayarkan. Dan meski terlihat tidak mungkin, tapi ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang yang bisa membaca masa depan.

Piring-piring yang tadi dipecahkan ada disamping, tergeletak. Sungyeol menatap piring itu dengan kesal. Dengan menjentikkan jari, ia dengan mudah bisa mengganti harga dua puluh piring mahal itu.. kalau saja kartu kreditnya tidak bermasalah. Dan ia tidak harus terjebak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Mencuci piring!

Ia menghela nafas. Abeoji sepertinya akan terus menyiksa kalau ia tidak berbuat sesuatu. Selama ini Hyoan hyung selalu menggantikannya melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti ini. Pikirannya menerawang saat Hyoan hyung mengomel di depan Sungyeol yang menyuruhnya membersihkan kelas untuk pertama kalinya, tapi Hyoan hyung akhirnya selalu melakukan apa yang diperintah Sungyeol. Saat itu Sungyeol masih tidak suka membangkang dan menjadi anak baik, menurut pada guru meski pada akhirnya menyeret pengawalnya itu.

"Itu! Disana! Belum bersih!" teriak Leeyun ketika berhenti melewati Sungyeol sambil membawa sapu, membuat lamunannya terhenti. Sungyeol menggerutu dan memasang wajah seperti burung hantu, sengaja membuat Leeyun kesal. Tapi Leeyun tidak mengacuhkannya dan terus melangkah pergi. Belum beberapa langkah, Sungyeol mengisi piring ditangannya dengan air dan melemparkan isinya ke Leeyun.

Sungyeol melihat Leeyun menghentikan langkahnya, melihat roknya yang sedikit basah, namun tidak berbalik. Saat Sungyeol ingin mengucapkan kata-kata untuk memancing kemarahannya, tampaklah seekor makhluk berbulu yang lewat dengan cepat, namun ia berhasil menangkap ekornya.

”Meeyun-ah.”

Leeyun berbalik dan mengernyit, “Kim Leeyun, ibeon-ssi. Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kita tidak sedekat itu.”

“Kurasa aku memang salah..” Leeyun melangkah mundur ketika Sungyeol mendekati Leeyun dengan ekspresi datar, “Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Terimalah penyesalanku.” Sungyeol menarik tangan Leeyun, mengacuhkan getaran yang sesaat ia rasakan, berkonsentrasi pada benda bulat ditangannya, yang kini berpindah ke tangan Leeyun.

Terdengar suara lengkingan tinggi dari mulut Leeyun, yang segera mengibaskan tikus kecil itu. Dengan cepat ia bergerak mundur, tanpa melihat sabun yang diletakkan sembarangan oleh Sungyeol. Kakinya terpeleset, dan dengan sukses mendarat di ember penuh air.

 

 

 

Sungyeol memperhatikan Leeyun dengan baju yang basah, mengambil tas untuk kemudian berpamitan pada temannya untuk pulang. Sedikit rasa bersalah menghampiri hatinya. Hanya sedikit.

"Leeyun-ah.. Pakai bajuku dulu.. Kau nanti akan kedinginan kalau terus seperti ini.. Wajahmu juga semakin pucat.. "

Oke. Mungkin rasa bersalah itu menjadi sedikit lebih banyak.

Leeyun menggeleng dan mendorong baju temannya itu menjauh, "Kau tidak ada baju lain..tidak mungkin kau pulang dengan baju kerja itu.. dan rumahku dekat.. Tenanglah.. Tidak apa-apa..  Aku pulang dulu.. "

Sungyeol memperhatikan Leeyun yang berjalan keluar kafe dengan perlahan, menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan terburu-buru ke arah berlawanan. Mungkin jika memastikan Leeyun sampai dengan selamat di rumahnya, bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya? Mungkin saja, kan, Leeyun tertabrak orang lain dan jatuh..

Detik berikutnya Sungyeol menyesal telah memikirkan kemungkinan buruk itu. Sungyeol selalu berpikir kalau Leeyun selalu membawa sial baginya. Tapi kini ia mulai ragu, apakah sebaliknya? Sungyeol yang membawa sial bagi Leeyun?

Leeyun berjalan terhuyung meski ia tidak bertabrakan dengan orang lain dan Sungyeol mendekat untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Saat itu Sungyeol dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Leeyun yang tinggi. Sungyeol melihat Leeyun menoleh dan terkejut dengan ekspresi yang Leeyun tunjukkan.

Kebencian.

Sungyeol merasakan kibasan tangan Leeyun, yang melepaskan lengannya dengan cepat. Sambil memperhatikan Leeyun yang berusaha berjalan tegak, ia bergumam kesal, “Dasar keras kepala.” Tapi tidak ada yang lebih tahu dari Sungyeol apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Sesering ia dicintai orang lain, sesering itu pula orang membencinya. Biasanya ia tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang orang lain rasakan tentang dirinya. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, kali ini, ia benci dibenci oleh seseorang.

 

-

 

Leeyun membuka pintu dan melewati ayahnya yang terkejut. "Kenapa wajahmu?" Ayahnya akan menyentuh dahi Leeyun namun Leeyun mengelak, "Aku tidak apa. Hanya lelah.. Appa berangkatlah.. Sudah terlambat."  

Sungyeol berdiri diluar pintu dan mengamati rumah Leeyun. Rumah kecil dengan cat yang mengelupas dimana-mana. Di dalamnya, hanya ada dua kamar, dan satu kamar yang merangkap kamar tamu, dapur, dan kamar makan. Sungyeol mencoba mengukur luas rumah itu dan ia yakin tidak lebih besar dari kamar tidurnya. Ada rumah sekecil ini di korea?

"Tapi.. Oh. Siapa ini? Masuklah.. "

Sungyeol menundukkan kepala dan akan menjawab ketika Leeyun menyahut, "Dia bukan siapa-siapa dan akan segera pulang" tanpa menunggu bantahan dari Sungyeol, Leeyun masuk ke kamar sebelahnya, menggelar kasur lipat, lalu membaringkan kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Kim Sugeun, Ayah Leeyun, tertawa kecut melihat tingkah anaknya, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sungyeol, “Dia memang selalu seperti ini. Siapa namamu?”

“Saya Lee Sungyeol, Ahjussi.”

“Panggil aku Abeoji saja. Baru kali ini Yun membawa temannya kerumah. Jadi kau bisa menganggapku ayahmu.” Kim Sugeun menyuruh Sungyeol duduk lalu memberinya air minum, dan mulai mengomel tentang Leeyun, dan bertanya berbagai macam hal tentang sekolah. Sambil menjawab, Sungyeol memperhatikan Sugeun yang tidak berhenti berbicara, segelas air putih dihadapannya, beberapa permen lemon di meja kecil yang sudah miring, kamar rangkap yang sempit, dan barang-barang yang tidak seberapa harganya di sekelilingnya yang ia tidak tahu pernah ada di dunia ini. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan hawa hangat menjalar dihatinya. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia dapatkan di rumah besarnya yang dingin dan kaku. Rasa itu terganggu dengan teriakan Leeyun.

“Aku tidak membawanya kesini, Appa. Dia yang memaksa mengikutiku. Dan ibeon-ssi! Kalau kau berani memanggilnya seperti itu, aku akan pastikan kau tidak keluar utuh dari rumah ini. Aku tidak ingin membagi appa-ku denganmu.”

Kim Sugeun melihat ke arah Sungyeol dan memberi tanda agar tidak mempedulikan Leeyun.

“Appa, aku bisa melihatnya.”

Kim Sugeun mengangkat alis lalu tertawa pelan, memastikan Leeyun tidak mendengar. Dan Sungyeol melakukan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dilakukannya dengan tulus.

 

Tersenyum.

 

***


	7. Bimbang

Bimbang

 

Jari-jari dakbal* (*kaki ayam yang di masak pedas) seperti sedang berdansa, mengejek, mengitari kepala Sungyeol. Selama ini, jika masakan itu disediakan di depan mata, tidak pernah sekalipun ia berniat melirik, apalagi memakannya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang yang dengan tekun meletakkan kaki binatang ke dalam mulutnya dan menghabiskan beberapa jam ke depan hanya untuk mengunyah dan mengeluarkan tulang kecilnya satu per satu. Jika mengingat itu perutnya mulai bergejolak. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Perutnya memang bergema, tapi karena belum diisi. Perang mental dengan Leeyun ternyata menguras hampir seluruh tenaganya. Biasanya ia tahan tidak makan berjam-jam.

Sesaat sebelum ayah Leeyun akan pergi, suara gema itu juga terdengar. Membuat Sugeun meletakkan dakbal di atas meja, “Leeyun berusaha keras membuatnya. Rasanya tidak seenak bentuknya. Tapi masih bisa dimakan.” diikuti protes Leeyun, yang ternyata masih mengikuti percakapan kedua pria itu, meski hanya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Tadinya Sungyeol ingin berpamitan ketika melihat Sugeun keluar rumah. Tapi Sugeun melarang Sungyeol pulang sebelum dakbal di piring itu habis.

Sungyeol mengangkat salah satu dakbal dengan kedua jarinya, dan membawanya tepat di tengah kedua bola matanya. Mencium baunya, lalu menjilat seraya menutup mata, untuk mempersiapkan diri dengan peringatan Sugeun tadi. Ng? Perlahan membuka mata lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

Enak.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia memasukkan setengah bagian dakbal itu lalu mulai mengunyah setiap bagian, tanpa repot-repot mengeluarkan potongan tulang kecilnya. Ketika merasa giginya sudah cukup lelah menghancurkan, ia menelannya utuh. Kalau makanan Leeyun ini Sugeun bilang tidak enak, lalu yang enak seperti apa? Sambil mengambil dakbal yang lain, Sungyeol mulai membayangkan yang tidak dia pernah ia pikirkan.

Leeyun dengan celemek bermotif stroberi, memotong wortel sambil bersenandung, membelakangi Sungyeol. Lalu seperti bisa merasakan, Leeyun berbalik, membuat rambutnya yang bergelombang panjang mengembang dan membingkai sempurna wajahnya yang bersinar. Memberi senyum terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan itu. Pasti Leeyun memasukkan ramuan aneh ke dalam dakbal itu. Ia memutuskan tidak makan lagi. Tapi kemudian ia menarik nafas cepat, melihat piring di hadapannya. Tidak ada sisa satu dakbal pun disana! Apakah ia yang menghabiskannya?!

Tidak bisa. Ini tidak bisa diteruskan. Semakin lama disini ia bisa semakin gila. Sungyeol berdiri dan bergegas ke arah pintu keluar ketika ia mendengar suara gumaman dari kamar sebelahnya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Dengan ragu ia berbalik menuju ke ruangan dimana Leeyun berbaring.

“Kimeeyun?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Sungyeol mendekat dan melihat Leeyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, lalu mengigau tidak jelas. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tadi Leeyun masih menjawab meski tidak jelas, menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup, dan hanya demam ringan. Tidak seperti sekarang. Lebih baik Leeyun berteriak dan bertengkar dengannya daripada Sungyeol harus melihatnya seperti ini. Perlahan Sungyeol meletakkan tangan di dahi Leeyun. Seperti bisa merebus telur diatasnya.

Mungkin Geonam Hyung tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dengan gelisah Sungyeol mencoba mengangkat tangannya untuk menelpon, namun Leeyun menggumam, “..jangan pergi..” membuat tangan Sungyeol membeku sejenak di udara, “..eomma.. jangan pergi..” Sungyeol mengedipkan matanya, berpikir, lalu dengan ragu kembali meletakkan tangannya di dahi Leeyun.

Seketika gumaman dan kegelisahan Leeyun tergantikan dengan nafas Leeyun yang teratur. Sungyeol merasa ikut tenang dan tidak menghiraukan debaran asing dalam hatinya saat memperhatikan wajah damai Leeyun dari jarak dekat. Beberapa saat ia tetap dalam posisi itu, takut membangunkan Leeyun. Seharusnya tangannya pegal, dan keluhan keluar dari bibirnya. Seharusnya rasa nyaman ketika berada dalam posisi itu tidak muncul. Rasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat Leeyun.

Ia tidak menyukai rasa ini. Sama sekali.

 

-

 

Suara kicau burung terdengar diluar, dan sinar matahari menyelinap ke dalam jendela. Leeyun merasakan silau dan hangat merayap di wajahnya. Dengan malas ia membuka mata, menyentuh dahi dan merasakan kepalanya menjadi lebih ringan. Sambil tersenyum, Leeyun berdiri perlahan, berjalan keluar dan melihat ayahnya di dapur.

“Sudah enakan?” Sugeun memasukkan bubur ke dalam piring tanpa menoleh. Lalu berbalik dan meletakkannya di depan meja, mendapati Leeyun duduk dengan senyum lebar dan anggukan antusias. Isi piring itu hampir habis dalam beberapa saat dan Sugeun memperhatikan dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dagu.

“Semalam pulang jam berapa? Aku tidak mendengar Appa.”

Senyum Sugeun meredup, “Karena demammu sangat tinggi.” menatap dengan penuh rasa sayang, “Yun, Appa tidak suka membebanimu.. seharusnya kau hanya sekolah dan-”

“Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti bekerja. Jangan mencemaskan aku. Sakit seperti itu tidak akan menumbangkanku lama-lama. Besok aku sudah bisa kembali bekerja. Appa. Semakin cepat kita melunasinya, semakin tenang hidup kita. Tidak hanya aku, aku ingin Appa juga berhenti berlari,” tegas Leeyun sambil menghabiskan air minumnya.

“Mereka tidak akan menemukan kita disini. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menemukan tempat tinggal kita sebelumnya,” Sugeun berhenti sejenak, “Appa tidak akan melarangmu bekerja, tapi gunakan uang itu untuk dirimu sendiri.. Ini hutang Appa sebelum kau lahir, jadi-”

“Itu juga tidak. Jangan harap aku membiarkan Appa menanggungnya sendiri.. kalau masih menganggapku anak Appa.”

Leeyun memasukkan sendok berisi bubur ke dalam mulutnya dengan ceroboh, lalu Sugeun mengambil kain untuk mengusap sisa bubur di mulutnya. Sugeun terkekeh ketika melihat Leeyun tidak peduli dan melanjutkan makannya. Ia menikmati saat ini, saat Leeyun ada di dekatnya. Leeyun menerima apapun keadaan Sugeun, meski Sugeun merasa hanya menjadi beban Leeyun.

Karena itu saat melihat tawaran beasiswa di selebaran depan rumah, ia segera memberitahu Leeyun untuk mencobanya. Dengan lulus sekolah, maka Leeyun bisa mencari pekerjaan dengan penghasilan lebih besar. Hal itu yang dikatakan Sugeun untuk meyakinkan Leeyun yang awalnya menolak menghabiskan waktu selain bekerja. Meski benar, bukan hanya itu alasannya.

Hati Sugeun teriris menyadari Leeyun tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah karena dirinya. Padahal ia tahu benar potensi otak Leeyun, dan rasa senang Leeyun ketika mempelajari hal baru. Karena itu ia ingin melihat Leeyun sekolah lagi, dan melihat Leeyun meraih mimpi. Ia ingin melunasi hutangnya satu per satu. Hutang pada orang-orang itu. Dan hutang pada Doyeon, Omma Leeyun, untuk membahagiakan anaknya.

_Karena ia tidak sempat membahagiakan Doyeon.._

 

Sugeun menghela nafas, mengetahui pasti anaknya yang keras kepala, pada akhirnya menyerah dan membicarakan yang lain, “Apakah kau akan bilang tidak juga, jika aku bertanya tentang Yeollie?” godanya.

“Yeollie?”

“Kau sudah melupakannya? Anak tinggi yang datang kemarin.. Appa menyukainya.”

Wajah Leeyun berubah tegang, “Tapi aku tidak suka. Appa.. Jangan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri dengan memanggilnya seperti itu.. Namanya Lee Sungyeol.. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan memanggilnya apapun. Jangan bicarakan dia lagi.”

“..kenapa?”

“Dia membuatku kesal!”

“..karena?”

“Dia mengambil kursiku, mengganggu jawaban soalku disekolah! Dia mengikutiku ke mana-mana! Lalu dia menghancurkan piring di tempat kerjaku!” Leeyun berteriak, berdiri dan menggerakkan tangannya ke segala arah, seperti pelampiasan dari rasa frustasinya selama ini.

“Mungkin dia punya alasan?” Sugeun bertanya dengan tenang.

“Dia-!” Leeyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya di udara, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali duduk, menundukkan kepala “..memang punya alasan.. Aku mengambil peringkat satu yang biasanya ia dapatkan.”

“Apa kau yakin hanya itu?”

Leeyun terdiam sejenak, melirik ke appanya dengan masih menunduk, “Kartu kredit?” melihat kembali ke bawah, sambil menggumam pelan, “Mungkin yang lain juga.. ia sempat berkata kehilangan semua hal..”

Sugeun menatap hangat Leeyun yang sedang termenung, meresapi kata-katanya sendiri.

“Appa mungkin terlalu berpikir buruk, tapi mungkin ia tidak punya teman yang benar-benar ‘teman’. Mungkin menurutnya kau bisa menjadi teman. Dan mungkin lagi, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjalin pertemanan. Kalau kau memulai untuk tidak bersikap keras padanya atas semua yang dia lakukan padamu, mungkin dia akan melunak dan memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik.. Tapi.. itu semua hanya ‘mungkin’.. ” Sugeun menggantung kalimatnya.

Ketika Leeyun tidak membantah, Sugeun ke dapur setelah mengangkat piring Leeyun yang tadinya berisi bubur. _Bubur yang ia buat bersama Sungyeol._ Sugeun telah berhasil membuat Sungyeol menginap, dan baru pulang pagi-pagi setelah membantu Sugeun, beberapa saat sebelum Leeyun bangun.

Sugeun mencuci piring sambil melirik ke arah Leeyun yang masih termenung dibelakangnya, merasa sedikit bersalah karena sedikit berbohong. Teman? Kalau Sugeun terus mendukung dari jauh, ia tahu hubungan mereka tidak akan sebatas itu. Tidak setelah semalam Sugeun dalam diam memperhatikan pandangan Sungyeol ketika menenangkan Leeyun yang kesakitan. Pandangan yang sama yang Sugeun berikan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

 

***


	9. Penggemar (bukan) Rahasia

 

 

Waktu tidur sudah tiba. Setelah pertarungan kemarin dalam usaha menghapus bayangan tidak jelas, satu-satunya kegiatan penting selain belajar yang Sungyeol haruskan saat ini adalah membaringkan otaknya.

 

Dengan malas ia berjalan melewati kantin. Ia bisa saja mengambil jalan pintas ke singgasananya di atap, tapi Dongwoo bertingkah seperti orang tuanya lagi, memaksanya mengambil kue sebelum ia melakukan ritual siangnya itu. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan pada hyung yang suka berkata bijak itu kalau lambungnya hanya dialiri kopi seharian ini.

 

Dari kejauhan Sungyeol melihat kawan-kawannya yang duduk di tepat di tengah kantin, kursi istimewa. Masih saja dikelilingi gadis-gadis. Mungkin kerumunan bisa dijadikan alasan agar ia bebas dari memakan kue?

 

Ia baru saja akan melenggang melewati kantin, berharap teman-temannya tidak melihat, namun seruan Myungsoo yang melengking itu menghentikan langkahnya.

 

Dari kejauhan, Dongwoo yang seperti sudah melihat gelagat Sungyeol yang akan melarikan diri, kemudian melemparinya roti. Sungyeol berusaha menerima, namun lemparan itu terlalu tinggi. Jika dihitung-hitung, menurut perkiraan, roti itu akan jatuh beberapa jarak dibelakang Sungyeol, yang adalah dinding.

 

Meski perkiraan Sungyeol bagus, bukan berarti refleknya juga sama. Akibatnya adalah, kepala Sungyeol terantuk dinding, dan dalam usaha mengambil, roti itu jatuh dan membuatnya terpeleset. Dalam kepanikan itu ia meraih apapun didekatnya,

 

yang ternyata sebuah tangan.

 

Sungyeol akan meluncur turun ketika dalam sepersekian detik, wajah Leeyun terlihat. Ternyata ia adalah pemilik tangan tadi. Sungyeol sudah tidak sempat lagi membalikkan badannya.

 

Sehingga dalam otak baik yang diherankan sendiri itu, ia memeluk Leeyun agar tubuhnya tidak terhempas ke lantai. Meski tangan kurusnya terasa sakit, yang ia sadari hanyalah hidungnya yang menempel di hidung Leeyun.

 

Apakah jantungnya masih berdetak? Kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakannya? Ia tetap membuka matanya lebar ketika perlahan Leeyun membuka mata. Terlalu lebar.

 

Sungyeol rasa reaksi itu wajar. Leeyun berusaha mendorong, namun tangan Sungyeol tertahan oleh berat badan Leeyun. Sungyeol menarik Leeyun setengah duduk agar ia dapat menarik tangannya. Pergumulan itu, bagi orang lain yang melihatnya, akan menganggap mereka tidak pernah bermusuhan..

 

Semua sudah terlihat _normal_ saat orang-orang berkumpul mengelilingi mereka.

 

Sungyeol ingin membantu Leeyun berdiri tapi entah kenapa terasa tidak benar. Alasannya, setelah semua pertengkaran mereka sebelum ini. Saat Sungyeol menerima roti jatuh yang diambilkan Dongwoo, sebuah suara memanggilnya,

 

 

 

"Yeollie.."

 

Suara itu. Wajah Sungyeol secerah mentari setelah menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Nuna!"

 

Sungyeol berlari dan memeluk Taeyeon yang melebarkan tangannya untuk menerima pelukan itu.

 

"Kapan datang? Bagaimana Jepang? Kuliah? Apa yang Nuna lakukan disini? Bagaimana dengan-"

 

"Whoa.. whoa.. pelan-pelan.. " Taeyeon terkekeh sambil melihat ke arah teman-teman Sungyeol, dan membalas lambaian mereka. Tapi Sungyeol segera menariknya. "Kita pergi saja." katanya.

 

Leeyun menatap kepergian mereka berdua saat ia berusaha berdiri, setelah berhasil menemukan bekal makannya. Niat awalnya makan nasi lauk lenyap sudah. Pasti makanannya sudah jadi nasi aduk. Tapi bukan itu yang ia keluhkan. Ia mengeluarkan gerutuan tidak jelas yang sebenarnya dia pun tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia bicarakan..

 

_Seenaknya saja.. setelah aku.. unni cantik itu.. memeluk orang dimana-mana.._

 

**

 

"Wah.. pemandangan yang indah.. " seru Taeyeon melihat dari atap tempat ia berdiri.

 

Sungyeol memajukan mulutnya. "Nuna tahu bukan karena itu aku sering kesini." katanya seraya berbaring, diikuti oleh Taeyeon yang duduk berdekatan disampingnya.

 

Taeyeon menerima roti yang Sungyeol bawa lalu mengambil sepotong, memasukkan ke dalam mulut Sungyeol. Taeyeon mengambil bagiannya sendiri.

 

"Nuna tidak pernah menerima telpon, membalas sms atau emailku."

 

"Yeollie.. aku tidak main-main waktu aku bilang akan merenung.."

 

Sejak awal Sungyeol tahu dirinya tidak mungkin menjadi alasan. Taeyeon sudah memperjelas batas persahabatan mereka menjadi tidak lebih dari kakak dan adik, bahkan saat Sungyeol belum sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Taeyeon jugalah yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sama sekali tidak canggung setelah semua itu terjadi, dan susah payah mendekati Sungyeol agar ia tidak membencinya karena lebih memilih hyungnya itu. "Jadi.. nuna kesini.. menemui hyung?"

 

Taeyeon tersenyum pahit, "Dia selalu berkata tidak ada yang perlu dia bicarakan lagi.. " Taeyeon menoleh ke sampingnya, "Aku! Aku yang ingin bicara! Bagi dia semua sudah selesai, tapi tidak bagiku. Aish.. Keras kepalanya tidak pernah berubah. Padahal aku menabung semua kesabaranku untuk datang kesini.."

 

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam, sebelum Sungyeol berkata lagi, "Aku akan membuatnya babak belur lagi kalau Nuna meminta sekarang, bagaimana?"

 

"Lagi?!" Taeyeon berteriak dan Sungyeol menarik nafas _, ia dan mulut besarnya_ , "..kau sudah melakukannya?" Taeyeon memicingkan matanya ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban, menghela nafas, "Yeollie..!!"

 

Karena selalu berusaha menghindari tatapan mata itu, Taeyeon akhirnya memegang kepala Sungyeol agar ia melihat mata dan mencari jawaban, "Sampai seberapa jauh?"

 

Taeyeon tidak suka dengan kekerasan. Dulu ia yang selalu menahan Sungyeol ketika amarahnya muncul. Perkelahian tidak terhindarkan beberapa kali terjadi setelah Taeyeon pergi. Dan terus ada, hingga alasan untuk melakukannya tidak lagi muncul. Terdengar suara batuk gugup sebelum Sungyeol berkata, "Ti.. tidak banyak. Hanya.. beberapa patah rusuk, tulang kaki, dan.. gigi. Dia sudah keluar rumah sakit satu bulan setelahnya." 

 

"Yeol..!"

 

 

 

"Nuna.. Aku tidak akan minta-"

 

"Seharusnya kau patahkan tangannya juga!"

 

"Eh?" Sungyeol hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali melihat Nunanya berbicara berapi-api tentang bagaimana ia menderita disana, betapa kurangnya penderitaan hyungnya dan betapa ia tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Setelah tenaganya untuk berbicara penuh semangat itu habis, Taeyeon menguburkan kepala dalam tangannya.

 

"..apa Nuna baik-baik saja?"

 

Hening. Lalu ia menjawab, "Kalau bilang tidak maka aku bohong.. Tapi jelas sudah lebih baik. Apa menurutmu juga dulu aku sangat posesif?" sebelum Sungyeol sempat membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Taeyeon menunjukkan telapak tangan di wajah Sungyeol, "Tidak, jangan jawab. Seharusnya aku tidak tanya.." Taeyeon menunduk,  "Melarang dia bertemu siapapun, memaksanya terus ada disisiku.. Pooh pun akan berkata aku bodoh.. Aku tidak mengerti betapa besar rasa ingin memiliki dia, hingga ketika aku sadar, aku justru kehilangan segalanya.. "

 

Taeyeon menghela nafas, "Dulu aku selalu ingin berada di tempat dimana ada dia, tapi sekarang sebaliknya. Bahkan tadinya aku akan meminta tolong samchun untuk mengurus administrasi kelulusanku, tapi setelah kupikir lagi.. aku harus menghadapinya cepat atau lambat.. Karena itu, aku kesini, menemui dia.. itu kemajuan.. kan? Lucunya.. aku kira kini aku membencinya.. " Ia tersenyum pahit, "tapi ternyata aku.. masih mencintainya.."

 

Taeyeon sepertinya tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi, sehingga Sungyeol hanya diam.

 

"Kau sendiri.. Apa kau menyukainya?" Taeyeon menoleh ke arah Sungyeol.

 

Sungyeol memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat alis mempertanyakan siapa yang dimaksud, sambil mengunyah sisa roti.

 

 

 

"Gadis yang kau cium itu."

 

Saat itu juga Sungyeol tersedak berusaha mencari udara. Taeyeon menepuk punggungnya dengan geli. Sungyeol berkata dengan susah payah dalam usahanya untuk menelan sisa roti, "Kimeeyun bukan siapa-siapaku! Dan kami tidak berciuman! Hidung.. hanya hidung!"

 

"Kau terdengar seperti menyesal.." kata Taeyeon, yang lalu mengikuti cara bicara Sungyeol, dengan mengibaskan tangannya ke segala arah,  "Seharusnya aku menyentuh bibirnya tadi.. Begitukah maksudmu?"

 

Taeyeon mengangkat alisnya melihat wajah Sungyeol yang memerah, "Apa dia orang jepang? Kimiyu?" tapi Taeyeon tidak membutuhkan jawaban, "Yeollie.. aku sedih karena ini berarti kau tidak lagi menyukaiku.. " Saat itu terdengar suara kucing, dan orang bicara.

 

"O. Ada orang lain yang tahu tempat ini? Kau bilang tidak pernah ada yang kemari." Taeyeon bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan ke tepi atap, melihat kebawah. Ia terdiam, tersenyum nakal, lalu menoleh ke belakang, "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau sering kesini.."

 

Sungyeol berdiri lalu mengikuti arah pandang Taeyeon ke bawah, disana, terlihat anak yang baru saja 'berciuman' dengannya, sedang bermain dan tertawa dengan kucing. _Apa yang dia lakukan disini?!_

 

**

 

"Aku memastikan kau tidak dipaksa kerja."

 

Segala alasan Leeyun untuk meyakinkan Ho-nim sama sekali tidak berhasil. Bahkan setelah Leeyun membiarkannya berkali-kali memegang dahi yang sudah sangat bersuhu normal itu.

 

"Oppa. Tidak bisakah fakta bahwa aku hidup dan mengomelimu saat ini menghilangkan kekhawatiranmu?"

 

"Leeyun-ah, oppa sayang kamu.."

 

"Iya oppa, aku juga.. kalau kau membiarkan aku pergi dan membuatku terhindar dari tatapan tajam seseorang jika lima detik lagi aku tidak muncul di tempat cuci piring." Leeyun berhasil melepaskan diri dari oppa-nya itu setelah mengancam dengan senjata terakhirnya. Sama sepertinya, sedekat apapun Ho-nim dengan pemilik kafe ini, berurusan dengan makhluk pemarah itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan.

 

Ho-nim benar-benar panik ketika mendengar Leeyun sakit dan ia tidak ada disana. Sejak awal Leeyun masuk dan membuatnya jatuh cinta, Ho-nim selalu meminta bahkan memohon Kim Kwajang agar memberikan jadwal kerja yang sama dengan Leeyun. Tapi tidak pernah dikabulkan. Alasannya, jam kerja akan terganggu. Ya, Ho-nim pun bisa mengerti, karena seluruh konsentrasinya akan beralih ke membantu Leeyun saat mereka diletakkan dalam satu jadwal, seakan-akan Leeyun adalah pemilik kafe, sekaligus tamu VIP disana.

 

Tapi apakah hanya karena itu Kim Kwajang menjadi anti LeeHo? Jelas dia tahu benar kalau Ho-nim menyukainya. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengerti, dan tidak berusaha mencari tahu, mengapa Kim Kwajang sangat menentang. Apakah mungkin karena Leeyun tidak membalas perasaannya? Tentu saja. Leeyun terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kalau ucapan sayang Ho-nim itu sungguh-sungguh. Atau mungkin terlalu pintar, untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menganggap semuanya angin lalu karena memang tidak ada rasa sama sekali.

 

Hoya mengikuti pandangannya ke arah Leeyun yang melangkah pergi dan mengaduh sakit ketika menyadari kepalanya dipukul Kim Kwajang yang menggerutu, "Kau pulang saja! Mengganggu terus. Tidak lihat kepala Leeyun hampir berlubang karena tatapanmu?"

 

"Kau membiarkan Leeyun demam."

 

"Dia harusnya bisa jaga diri. Kalau sakit ya ijin pulang, memangnya aku paksa dia kerja disini?! Jangan bicara lagi! Kau cepat pergi! Sebelum aku panggil Nunamu!" Ho-nim mengeluh tapi membiarkan Kim Kwajang mendorongnya pergi. Hal ini yang membuatnya malas berurusan dengan Kim Kwajang. Tapi paling tidak ia sudah memastikan Leeyun baik-baik saja.

 

Ia melangkah keluar, lalu bertabrakan dengan pemuda tinggi yang tidak mengacuhkannya dan terus menatap ke dalam kafe. Ho-nim memutuskan ia tidak akan menyukai anak yang bersikap kurang ajar ini. Dalam pikirannya, untuk melindungi dari orang-orang tidak sopan seperti ini, seharusnya ia tetap ada disini.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Kenapa hanya kau yang ada disini?!"

 

Leeyun menatap Kim Kwajang dengan wajah berpikir yang sangat, berusaha membaca pikiran misteriusnya. Apakah memang dia yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti bahasa kalbu itu, atau Kim Kwajang yang terlalu menganggap semua orang harus mengerti jalan pikirannya. Jelas-jelas Kim Kwajang sudah mengusir Ho-won pergi tadi. Lalu siapa lagi yang dia maksud?

 

"Pembuat onar itu! Anak yang membuat jeureum stres menghindarinya sepanjang hari karena membuatnya basah kuyub!" teriak Kim Kwajang.

 

Pikiran Leeyun lalu berputar merencanakan strategi bagaimana membuat Sungyeol selalu ada didekatnya, hanya agar tikus mengerikan milik Kim Kwajang itu berada dalam jarak lebih dari satu kilo meter jauhnya.

 

Leeyun mengernyit lalu menggelengkan kepala.. sejak kapan Sungyeol menjadi pahlawan berkuda terbangnya?

 

Kim Kwajang menunjuk-nunjuk, "Jamnya bekerja belum terbayar lunas! Suruh dia kesini!"

 

**

 

 

 

Sungguh sebenarnya Sungyeol sama sekali tidak berniat tidak muncul. Kakinya hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk kafe itu. Ia hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara bersikap setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya tertangkap basah Nuna-nya memandang terlalu lama pada si pemberi makan kucing di bawah atap..

 

 

 

..dan setelah kecelakaan kecil di depan kantin..

 

 

 

Saat itulah handphone nya berbunyi dan suara orang yang sedang ia pikirkan terdengar disana, menyuruhnya datang, lalu menutup telponnya, tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

 

 

 

Ia tidak sempat lagi memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, karena tanpa sadar ia telah melangkah dan berhenti di depan Leeyun. Tatapan mereka beradu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Leeyun mendekat dan menyerahkan piring kotor.

 

 

 

Mereka mencuci piring tanpa bicara, hingga akhirnya Sungyeol berkata, "Aku akan menjadi juara satu kembali."

 

 

 

Tangan Leeyun terhenti sejenak, itu juga yang kuharapkan. Tidak ada untungnya bagi Leeyun jika Sungyeol melakukan kebalikannya, kecuali jika juara satu selalu berhadiah uang. “Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku.” _Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?_ Leeyun tidak percaya justru kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 

 

 

“Taruhan?” Leeyun ikut menoleh ketika Sungyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum licik.

 

 

 

Pandangan Leeyun kembali ke piring-piring di hadapannya, “Tidak tertarik. Kalau aku menang, apa untungnya? Tidak ada. Tidak ada satu pun yang kuinginkan darimu.”

 

 

 

“Tidak mungkin.” kata Sungyeol, “Apa meminta agar aku tidak mengganggu hidupmu lagi, tidak terlihat menarik bagimu?”

 

 

 

Leeyun berpikir sejenak, “Kau benar,” akhirnya ia berkata. Meski pun menang atau tidak, sama-sama untung. Kalau Leeyun juara satu, Sungyeol akan berhenti mengganggu. Kalau Sungyeol juara satu, ia seharusnya tidak akan punya alasan untuk merecoki Leeyun lagi, ...kan?

 

 

 

“Kalau aku menang, lakukan apa yang kuminta.”

 

 

 

Leeyun mengernyit, “Memangnya apa yang bisa membuatmu senang? Melihatku mengenakan piyama Olaf dan menari Marionette di tengah lapangan?"

 

 

 

Sungyeol memperlihatkan senyum liciknya, "Ide yang bagus."

 

 

 

 _Aku menggali kuburanku sendiri_ , pikir Leeyun. “Aish.. Kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku! Aku tahu kalau rumor itu bohong! Kau sebenarnya tidak bisa berkelahi, kan.."

 

 

 

Sungyeol mengunci pandangannya dengan Leeyun, "Apa kau ingin bukti?" katanya seraya melangkah maju. Sangat perlahan. Leeyun yang awalnya meremehkan, mulai menelan ludah menyadari jarak mereka yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Hingga Leeyun mencoba menjauhkan dengan panci, yang dapat diambil Sungyeol dengan mudah. Kini jarak mereka hanya satu inchi, gerakan cepat maju sedikit saja, bisa membuat mereka kembali berpelukan. Tapi Sungyeol tetap mendekat.

 

 

 

Tangan Leeyun menahan dada Sungyeol, dan membuat nafasnya tercekat. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sungyeol yang cepat. Terlalu cepat. Dan saat mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat wajah Sungyeol yang memasang ekspresi tidak seperti biasa. Pandangannya tidak fokus. Dan suhu di sekitar mereka mendadak meningkat drastis.

 

 

 

"Se..telah kupikir, tidak. Sebaiknya aku tidak tahu. Aku akan melakukannya." Leeyun berhasil melepaskan diri, hampir saja tersandung, berjalan cepat ke arah kasir, mencari pekerjaan apapun yang bisa menjauhkannya dari pemuda itu.

 

 

 

Yang tidak Leeyun sadari adalah Sungyeol yang masih tetap berdiri disana beberapa saat setelahnya. Masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Masih mencoba mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya. Dan masih menghilangkan umpatan dalam hatinya.  _Berbahaya. Ini taruhan yang sangat berbahaya._

 

 

 

***


	10. Jeureum's Fangirl

 

   
Sungyeol merasakan getaran di  handphonenya, mengernyit dan dengan cepat mengangkat setelah melihat nama penelpon, “Kau sudah menemukannya?” ia mengangguk lalu mengumpat ketika menyadari si penelpon tidak akan bisa melihatnya, “Ok.” Lalu menutup telpon. 

Beberapa detik kemudian, telpon itu berbunyi lagi, dan kali ini, Sungyeol mengangkat tanpa melihat namanya, “Hyung!”

“Tuan muda.”

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Selain merasa sakit hati dan terasing? Ya, kurasa..”

Sungyeol menghela nafas, ia tahu benar kalau hyungnya ini tidak suka sendiri. Meski terlihat kuat, Hyoan Hyung berpikiran sangat sensitif, dan sangat suka mengobrol. Sungyeol biasanya hanya mendengarkan apa yang Hyoan Hyung katakan tanpa memberi pendapat atau apapun. Toh, ia hanya butuh didengarkan.

Tanpa sadar, selama beberapa tahun bersama hyungnya ini, meski mereka tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa dikatakan mendekatkan mereka, Sungyeol pun merasa kehilangan.

“Aku ingin membawamu kesini, aku akan usahakan sesuatu.”

“Geonam Hyung akan menghajar Tuan muda. Lebih baik aku disini sampai semua kembali normal..” ia terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata lagi, “Tuan muda.. bisa melakukannya, kan?”

“Aku.. harap aku bisa.“ ingatannya kembali ke taruhannya dengan Leeyun. Selama ini ia tidak pernah belajar karena semua pelajaran akan langsung dia mengerti begitu ia melihat. Sepertinya dengan belajar ia akan bisa mengalahkan Leeyun. Tapi begitu Hyoan Hyung bertanya padanya saat ini, ia kembali ragu. “Tidak. Aku harus bisa.”

“Tuan muda.. apakah Kim Leeyun baik-baik saja?”

Sungyeol menarik nafas dengan cepat, “Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak?”

“Sudah kuduga.. Geonam Hyung pasti tidak akan mengatakan apapun..” Sungyeol tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini, “Nyonya Lee..”

“Apa yang Omma lakukan?!”  
   
**  
   
Leeyun meletakkan sapu dan pel yang dia paksa bekerja keras ke dalam lemari gudang ketika Sungyeol menerobos masuk dan menghimpitnya di pojok, “Apa yang kalian bicarakan?”

Saat ini Leeyun semakin merasa semua orang berbicara tidak dengan bahasa manusia, apakah ia harus kursus bahasa kebatinan? Bagaimana bisa mereka mengharap ia bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan?

“Kalian? Aku dengan.. siapa?” karena Leeyun yakin ia tidak berbicara dengan siapapun sebelum terakhir bertemu dengan Sungyeol. Paling tidak itu yang ia ingat. Dan ia yakin ingatannya bagus.

“Kemarin kau ke rumahku.”

Lalu semuanya kembali ke dalam ingatan Leeyun. Jadi, yang ia bicarakan tadi adalah ibunya sendiri. Leeyun menghela nafas, “tidak ada yang penting.” Berusaha tidak menghiraukan permintaan ibu Sungyeol agar merahasiakan pertemuannya. Toh, sudah terbongkar.

“Kenapa kau menemuinya!” teriak Sungyeol.

Leeyun mengernyit, “Aku dihadang di tengah jalan dan ibumu menelpon langsung menyuruhku kesana. Aku hanya ingin bersikap sopan.”

“Kalian tidak punya alasan untuk bertemu.”

“Katakan itu pada ibumu..” gerutu Leeyun, “Hei.. apa kau harus bersikap seperti ini?”

“Itu..” Sungyeol tidak menjawab. Menceritakan bagaimana hubungannya dengan ibunya sendiri bukanlah perkara mudah, terlebih ketika ia tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan kenyataan itu berubah.

“Kau tidak bisa mengatur siapa yang kutemui.” katanya ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban, “Kurasa sebelum ibumu memintaku bertemu lagi, aku yang akan lebih dulu menemuinya.” Leeyun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dengan tatapan menantang. 

“Kau..!” Sungyeol mengangkat tangan dan Leeyun memalingkan wajah.  
   
   
Saat itulah terdengar teriakan anak kecil, “Jeureum...!!” 

Leeyun melihat dan membuka matanya lebih lebar ketika melihat siapa- apa lebih tepatnya-yang mendekatinya. Refleksnya bekerja dengan melompat ke kursi terdekat. Jeureum berlari dibawah kursi dan berhasil ditangkap anak kecil itu. 

“Singkirkan itu dari hadapanku!” teriak Leeyun dan membuat anak kecil itu terkejut dan mulai menjauhinya. Tetes, demi tetes air mengalir dari matanya. Oh, ini tidak baik.

Dan meledaklah tangisnya.

“A.. adik kecil. Unni sangat suka dengan adik.. tapi tidak dengan yang adik pegang. Jadi-” sebelum Leeyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak kecil itu merayap ke belakang Sungyeol seperti berlindung dari orang jahat. Leeyun memandangnya tidak percaya. Seharusnya anak itu takut pada Sungyeol, bukan dirinya! 

Sungyeol menyeringai dan bisa terus menikmati pertunjukan didepannya, jika saja Kim Kwajang tidak mengganggu mereka dengan muncul di hadapan pintu, memaksa Hyorin menyerahkan apa yang dia pegang, tanpa peduli dengan tangisannya, “Hyorin benci Samchun!” Hyorin menarik baju Sungyeol dan membuat Sungyeol berusaha melepaskan pegangan itu, tapi tidak berhasil. 

“Apa Samchun pernah mengatakan sebaliknya?”Kim Kwajang menatap Leeyun yang masih berdiri di atas kursi, “Bawa Hyorin pergi dari sini.”

“Eh?”

“Ibunya akan kembali dua jam lagi. Dan selama itu aku tidak ingin pelanggan kabur karena tangisnya.”

“Kwajangnim, bukannya saya tidak mau. Tapi Hyorin sepertinya tidak begitu menyukai saya?”

Kim Kwajang menoleh melihat Hyorin yang kemudian semakin merapat pada Sungyeol, “Ia tidak pernah suka denganku juga.” Lalu menoleh pada Sungyeol, “Kau juga pergi.”

Leeyun mengingat banyak pekerjaannya yang belum selesai lalu berkata, “Kalau begitu ibe- maksud saya, Lee Sungyeol saja.”

“Aku tidak percaya padanya.”  
   
 **  
   
Sungyeol tidak akan menyetujui ini jika saja Kim Kwajang tidak menawarkan pelunasan penuh dari hutangnya, sama seperti Leeyun yang setuju hanya karena Kim Kwajang menawarkan gaji dua kali lipat. Tapi tidak seperti Leeyun, Sungyeol tidak suka anak kecil.

Dan ia tidak tahu harus bersyukur ataukah menyesal ketika mengetahui Hyorin lebih memilihnya dibandingkan Leeyun, kalau pada akhirnya ia ada di jalan seperti sekarang ini. Hyorin, tentu saja, masih menarik bajunya dan berjalan mengikuti Sungyeol dibelakangnya. Dan alasan itu jugalah yang membuat Leeyun menarik Sungyeol, tanpa berpikir.

Sungyeol tidak keberatan jika Leeyun melakukan itu. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Masih dengan berjalan, Sungyeol menatap ke arah tangannya yang bertautan dengan Leeyun. Mungkin Leeyun biasa melakukan skinship dengan siapapun. 

Tapi tidak dengan Sungyeol. 

Satu-satunya teman wanita yang ia biarkan mendekat (ia akan menatap tajam dan mengancam penggemar wanitanya jika berani mendekatinya dalam radius 100 meter), hanyalah Taeyeon nuna.

Dan fakta bahwa Sungyeol, hingga beberapa menit jauhnya dari kafe, tidak berusaha melepaskan diri, benar-benar mengherankan bagi dirinya.

Entah bagaimana, ia menyukai keberadaan tangan itu di telapak tangannya, dan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan itu, keseluruh tubuhnya. Dan ia tidak peduli lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa beberapa saat sebelumnya, Leeyun membuatnya kesal.  
   
   
“Aigoo..” seorang wanita setengah baya berbicara ketika melewati mereka, “pegang erat anak kalian.. jangan biarkan ia berjalan sendiri..” menggelengkan kepala, lalu berjalan menjauh.

Leeyun berhenti melangkah, menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ngeri pada tangan mereka. Lebih tepatnya, ke tangannya sendiri. Dengan secepat kilat, ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan itu. 

“Kau! Kenapa pegang tanganku!”

Sungyeol mendengus, “Kau yang menarikku paksa.”

“Aku tidak-!”

Lalu Hyorin melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Sungyeol dengan berteriak melihat taman bermain dan segera berlari menuju kesana. 

“Tunggu!” Leeyun akan melangkah lalu menoleh ke belakang dan berusaha meraih tangan Sungyeol lagi, namun terhenti, “kau.. kita.. harus ikuti dia..” katanya lalu berlari mengejar Hyorin.  
   
Sungyeol mengikuti dengan lambat dan mendapati Leeyun mengawasi Hyorin bermain pasir. Leeyun mencoba bermain dengannya namun Hyorin tidak mengacuhkannya. Tapi begitu melihat Sungyeol, Hyorin berlari lalu menarik Sungyeol dan meminta mendorongnya di ayunan.

Leeyun menghela nafas, menunduk lalu perlahan berdiri. Sungyeol mendorong dengan setengah hati, lalu melirik Leeyun, yang berdiri dengan tersenyum dan berkata, “Aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.” Mungkin dengan makanan, Hyorin akan luluh?  
 

***

 


	11. Sebelum Gelap

 

Komputer. Buku-buku tebal. Catatan. Bolpen.

Semua sudah lengkap dan Leeyun dalam proses menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya dan juga lomba menulis berhadiahkan uang. Matanya lekat pada beberapa kalimat yang telah disusun di layar depannya, tapi pikirannya melayang kembali ke beberapa saat sebelumnya, ketika Sungyeol, Hyorin dan dia bermain bersama.

Sungyeol dan Hyorin yang bermain bersama, lebih tepatnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Sungyeol melirik ke arah Leeyun yang memainkan ranting kayu sendiri, lalu berkata pada Hyorin, “Hyorin-ah, Meeyun unni pintar menggambar. Minta dia gambar istana, nanti oppa buat dengan pasir ini.”

Leeyun menaikkan pandangannya ke arah mereka, dan melihat Hyorin merengut, sebelum berkata, “Namanya Leeyun unni, oppa..” Hyorin berdiri, menarik Leeyun yang kewalahan mengikutinya, “Hyorin tidak suka dengan unni, tapi oppa sangat suka dengan unni.” Membuat Leeyun dan Sungyeol membuka matanya lebar, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Hyorin melanjutkan bicaranya, “jadi unni boleh gambar istana disini biar oppa bisa buat, tapi oppa tetap punya aku..”

Layar monitor di depannya beralih menjadi gelap, dan Leeyun tersadarkan dari lamunannya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu menggerakkan mouse untuk kembalikan layar itu ke tulisannya semula. Konsentrasi, Leeyun. Gumamnya dalam hati.

“Leeyun-ah?” Leeyun menoleh dan melihat penjaga perpustakaan memanggilnya, “Maafkan aku, sudah waktunya aku pergi.”

“A.. Baiklah. Tidak apa. Terimakasih sudah buka sampai selarut ini.” Setelah membereskan semuanya, Leeyun berjalan keluar sambil menunduk, berpikir kalau ia harus datang pagi-pagi untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok ini. Sebenarnya ia sudah menggenggam hasil tugas itu. Tapi sifat perfeksionisme nya sedang kambuh, dan traktiran enak tertulis jelas di otaknya.

Saat berjalan dengan malas itulah ia mendengar suara dari dalam UKS. Ia berhenti, menengok ke ruangan yang gelap itu, dan melihat bayangan gelap bergerak dan menahan suara. Leeyun memegang bayangan itu, yang langsung berteriak kaget merasakan tangan Leeyun.

“Jantungku.. ” Sungyeol mengelus dadanya, “Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!”

“Kau sendiri? Kenapa gelap-gelap-“

“Jangan!” teriak Sungyeol ketika terlihat bayangan tangan Leeyun akan menyalakan lampu. Leeyun berhasil menekan tombol itu, tapi Sungyeol dengan cepat mematikannya. Tapi dari seper sekian detik itu, Leeyun dapat melihat sekilas kondisi Sungyeol dan itu membuatnya menarik nafas cepat, “Apa yang-“

“Kau tidak melihat apapun.”

“Tapi-”

Saat itu terdengar suara kunci terjatuh dan suara umpatan dari luar. Dengan gerakan cepat Sungyeol mendorong dan menekan tubuh Leeyun ke dinding, membekap mulutnya, lalu memutar kunci di sampingnya. Beberapa detik berikutnya, pegangan pintu bergerak-gerak dengan kasar dari luar, yang diikuti suara langkah, bunyi gemerincing kunci, suara orang bersenandung, menjauh.

Leeyun ingin bernafas. Sungguh ia ingin menghirup udara. Ia ingin Sungyeol melepaskan tangannya, dan menjauh. Karena itu setelah yakin suara penjaga sekolah tadi sudah tidak lagi terdengar, ia mengeluarkan batuk kecil.

Sungyeol menoleh dan mulai melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Leeyun. Leeyun pikir Sungyeol akan menjauhkan badannya yang menempel, tapi tidak. Sungyeol justru meletakkan tangannya di samping kepala Leeyun dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Apa?

Dia yang gila karena terus mendekat, atau aku yang gila karena tidak mendorong? Pikir Leeyun.

Saat Leeyun yakin sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi, ia menoleh dan menutup erat matanya. Leeyun tahu gerakan Sungyeol terhenti, karena dengan jelas ia dapat merasakan nafas Sungyeol di pipinya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, setelah Sungyeol melepaskan diri, Leeyun berhasil memberanikan diri membuka matanya.

Tidak ada.

Leeyun mengernyit lalu mencari ke segala arah. Dari ujung ruangan, terlihat secercah cahaya yang hampir tidak terlihat, kalau ia tidak memperhatikan dengan teliti. Ia menggeser pintu penutup itu, dan melihat Sungyeol sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak senang, “pulanglah.” katanya.

Sudah sewajarnya melihat darah di ruangan itu, tapi tetap saja Leeyun tidak suka. Meski demikian, ia mendekat, dan duduk di kursi di depan Sungyeol. Ia memperhatikan Sungyeol yang mencoba memberi luka di lengannya dengan antiseptik.

“Aku hanya memberi pelajaran pada teman lama.” Kata Sungyeol tanpa melihat Leeyun, “Dia lebih babak belur dibanding aku, tentu saja.”

“Ng.. Yang terjadi tadi-”

Sungyeol mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan ketika obat itu menyentuh lukanya yang paling dalam, membuat Leeyun berhenti berbicara dan akan bergerak mendekat, “tetap disana.” desisnya, “tetap disana dan jangan katakan apapun.”

Leeyun kembali duduk dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

“Kau harus berterimakasih tidak ku tendang keluar sedari tadi. Jadi jangan mendekat lagi.” Sungyeol mengambil perban dan mulai membelit lukanya sambil melihat ke arah Leeyun, yang  tetap fokus pada lengan Sungyeol, “Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini?”

Leeyun mengangkat wajahnya, “katamu jangan katakan apapun.”

Sungyeol mengernyit, “apa kau mau aku mencoba menciummu lag-” lalu tersedak dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Ruangan itu sunyi selama beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya Leeyun membersihkan tenggorokannya, dan berkata, “aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Seharusnya perpustakaan sudah tutup sejak sore tadi. Tapi kata dia ada waktu senggang, jadi aku memaksanya buka sampai malam.”

Sungyeol kembali membalut lukanya, “Sudah selesai?”

“Ng?”

“Tugasmu.”

Leeyun menghela nafas, “sebenarnya sudah bisa dikumpulkan. Tapi-” Leeyun mengernyit melihat Sungyeol selesai mengikat lalu berdiri, “kau akan pergi?”

“Ayo.”

Leeyun berdiri dan mengikuti dengan bingung, melihat Sungyeol mengembalikan kotak P3K ke tempatnya, lalu membuka pintu keluar. “Kemana?” tanya Leeyun.

Sungyeol menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum cerdik, “menyelesaikan tugasmu.”

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Lengan yang terluka sama sekali tidak mengurangi kelincahan Sungyeol mengendap masuk ke ruangan satpam dan mengambil kunci cadangan. Leeyun hanya melihat dari luar dengan nafas tertahan, dan baru bisa melepaskannya saat Sungyeol berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di hadapan Leeyun.

Mereka cukup beruntung karena ruang komputer terletak di dalam ruangan besar, sehingga cahaya dari sana tidak terlihat dari luar. Sungyeol memberi tanda agar Leeyun masuk ketika Leeyun hanya berdiri di pintu, tidak benar-benar percaya dengan yang ia lakukan saat ini, menerobos masuk.

“Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?”

Sungyeol mengangkat bahu, “kalau ketahuan, mereka hanya akan menskorsmu.” Leeyun mengernyit, ragu-ragu.

“Tidak mau?” tanya Sungyeol, “Oke. Kita pulang sa-”

Leeyun berteriak, “Tidak!” sambil memegang lengan Sungyeol, yang lalu mengaduh kesakitan. Leeyun melepaskan pegangannya dengan wajah menyesal.

“Kau ingin membunuhku?!”

  
 

Lebih baik Leeyun pergi, sehingga ia segera berjalan masuk, dan duduk di depan komputer. Ketika Leeyun mengeluarkan semua bahan tugasnya dari dalam tas, ia mendengar suara gemerisik di belakangnya. Leeyun menoleh dan melihat Sungyeol mengambil koran di samping lemari lalu menggelarnya di atas kursi-kursi yang dia atur berjejeran.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Leeyun ketika menoleh ke belakang.

“Membuat tempat tidur. Aku harus memastikan waktu istirahatku tidak terganggu.” Sungyeol mengangkat wajahnya, “atau kau ingin sendiri disini?”

Leeyun menggeleng dengan cepat. Lalu kembali menghadap komputer. Kalau satpam berniat memeriksa kesini, jelas ia tidak ingin ketahuan berada disini dan berusaha melarikan diri sendiri. Sungyeol terlihat mengenal tempat ini, jadi lebih aman bersamanya. Leeyun melirik ke belakang. _Dan lebih aman untuk jantungku juga kalau dia tidur._

***

 


	12. Then came L..(ove)

L adalah seorang pengamat. 

Kim Myungsoo mungkin adalah seseorang yang konyol, yang ketika Sungyeol tidak lagi menjadi dirinya sendiri, Myungsoo akan dengan senang hati menghidupkan karakter itu kembali, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Sungyeol.

Tapi tidak dengan L.

Myungsoo mungkin bukanlah anak yang terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia hanya akan memikirkan keisengan apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan, terus makan kaki ayam atau membuat origami dari tisu menjadi burung; saat anak-anak yang lain sibuk berteriak membuat ricuh kantin. 

Tapi tidak dengan L.

L akan sesekali melirik ke samping, memastikan ia mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang-orang disekitarnya. Meski ia hanya melakukannya tidak lebih dari satu detik, L dengan mudah memastikan detail setiap inci makhluk hidup.. maupun mati, dalam jarak yang bahkan sepuluh meter darinya.

Sungyeol bukanlah pengecualian.

Meskipun tahu pasti perubahan Sungyeol, belum ada satu pun teman-temannya yang menebak dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan dia yang sebenarnya. Bahkan mungkin Sungyeol sendiri. Karena itu ketika tiba hari dimana L mengumpulkan hampir semua bukti, memperhatikan lebih detail, ia pun sampai pada suatu kesimpulan. Kesimpulan yang membutuhkan sedikit lagi petunjuk. Hanya sedikit saja. Tidak perlu pengakuan dari Sungyeol. Untuk saat ini, tidak perlu sejauh itu. 

Beberapa bukti penting dia sematkan dalam hati. 

 

Adalah ketika beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat Myungsoo, seperti biasa, datang pagi-pagi, untuk membaca di perpustakaan. Jangan salah, Myungsoo senang membaca. Bacaan yang paling dia suka? Cerita por-, maksudnya porlitik. Iya, politik. Tidak harus menjadi presiden untuk tertarik ke politik, kan..?

Myungsoo memang terkadang menemukan Leeyun di perpustakaan, membaca buku, menyelesaikan tugas, bahkan ia juga sering melihat Leeyun membawa serta pekerjaan tangannya, yang, sepertinya akan dia jual.

Tapi tidak kali ini. 

Leeyun bukannya masuk, tapi _keluar_ dari perpustakaan. Kening L semakin menyatu ketika melihat wajah bangun dari tidur Leeyun, penuh dengan coretan, yang sepertinya tidak Leeyun sendiri sadari.

Namun, ketika ia berusaha mengenyahkan kejadian aneh itu dari pikirannya dengan terus berjalan, pandangannya teralihkan ke beberapa jarak dari pintu perpustakaan. Dimana berdiri dengan sedikit tersembunyi, sebuah sosok yang tidak mungkin tidak ia kenali, Lee Sungyeol, memandang dengan senyum penuh arti ke arah Leeyun hingga gadis itu tidak terlihat lagi.

 

Atau bukti berikutnya,

Waktu makan siang. Beberapa jam setelah kejadian wajah coretan Leeyun. Ketika Dongwoo menarik Sungyeol paksa ke kantin, dan Leeyun menghadang. 

“Kau tahu berapa jam yang aku butuhkan untuk menghapusnya?!” teriak Leeyun dengan wajah penuh amarah sambil menuding Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menunduk, mengernyit dan berlagak seolah itu adalah pertanyaan tersulit yang pernah dia dengar, “Coba aku tebak..” lalu menengadah, “..lebih lama dibanding saat aku menggambarnya?”

Dengan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Leeyun bergerak cepat untuk memukul Sungyeol.

Lalu, terjadi sesuatu yang L pikir tidak akan Sungyeol lakukan.

Sungyeol yang dulu, hanya akan menahan tangannya, atau bahkan hanya akan menatap tajam untuk membuat lawannya takut, lalu dengan santai melenggang pergi. 

Tapi tidak. Sungyeol yang ini, menyembunyikan senyum liciknya, yang L berani sumpah sudah lama tidak terlihat, lalu bergerak mundur dan membiarkan dirinya dengan mudah diraih oleh Leeyun. Lalu, sekali lagi, membiarkan dirinya dipukul berkali-kali, tidak peduli dengan lengannya yang sakit. 

Bahkan setelah beberapa lama menerima pukulan itu, L tahu pasti Sungyeol bisa dengan mudah menghentikan gerakan Leeyun, dan menyerangnya balik. Tapi Sungyeol tidak melakukannya. 

"Apa dengan pukulan seperti itu kau harap bisa mengalahkanku?" Sungyeol mengejek pukulan yang lemah itu. Leeyun berhenti memukul. "Tidak, Kimeeyun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengalahkanku lagi." dan mereka akan saling memandang tajam dalam diam, yang orang lain bisa artikan sebagai perang dingin.

Tapi L dengan jelas bisa melihat sekilas tatapan lembut dari mata Sungyeol.  

 

Atau,

Hari dimana sepertinya hubungan pertengkaran mereka yang sudah biasa itu terlihat bisa benar-benar retak-dalam arti akan bertengkar lebih hebat, atau lebih parah lagi: tidak berbicara sama sekali-. 

Tapi ternyata tidak. 

Hari ketika Sungyeol berteriak pada Leeyun, menyuruhnya agar tidak menemuinya lagi. 

Siapa yang mereka maksud? L tidak terlalu pasti siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi Leeyun melawan, tidak peduli dengan ancaman itu.  
Hingga Sungjong turun tangan melerai mereka, menarik Leeyun mati-matian (Ralat. Sebenarnya mudah, traktir saja) ke kantin. Hanya karena Sungjong tidak tahan melihat Sungyeol selalu berteriak seperti orang gila, sejak pertengkaran terakhirnya dengan Leeyun.

Dan sekali lagi, L bisa melihat, perlawanan lemah dari Sungyeol ketika Dongwoo menariknya-juga-ke kantin, setelah mengetahui kalau Leeyun juga akan ada disana.

Saat itulah L-dengan dukungan penuh dari Myungsoo-merasa, sebagai seorang sahabat,  _sekaligus pengamat sejati_ , bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

 

 

 

\--

Unaired scene

 

Sungyeol memang menggelar koran di atas kursi. Tapi ia melakukannya agar Leeyun percaya bahwa Sungyeol _benar-benar_ tidur. Tentu saja, dengan luka dan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya, dan Leeyun yang duduk tidak lebih dari satu meter dari tempatnya, ia tidak akan bisa tidur.

Terlebih usaha aneh yang dilakukan Sungyeol tadi, dan bagaimana reaksi Leeyun. Sungyeol menghela nafas tertahan. Bertanya dalam hati apakah Leeyun masih membencinya.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, ketika masih ada dalam pikiran-pikiran itu, dengan kenyamanan aneh mengetahui bahwa Leeyun ada di dekatnya, Sungyeol melihat Leeyun seperti telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Ketika Leeyun menoleh, ia segera berpura-pura tidur. 

“Lee Sungyeol?” bisik Leeyun, tapi Sungyeol tidak bangun, “Sungyeol-ah?” Sungyeol berusaha  keras tidak bangun meski cara Leeyun memanggilnya membuat desir aneh di dadanya. 

Sungyeol mendengar suara gemerisik, dan Leeyun yang berbisik, “Apa kau sebegitu lelahnya?" lalu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu satu jam lagi..  Aish.. kenapa kau berkelahi? Lihat tanganmu.. dan wajahmu..” terdengar suara tombol handphone-sepertinya Leeyun menyetel alarm-lalu sunyi. 

Sungyeol sangat tergoda untuk membuka matanya, penasaran setengah mati pada apa yang Leeyun lakukan dalam keheningan itu. Apakah Leeyun sudah kembali ke depan komputer? Atau apakah- jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak saat mendengar Leeyun berbisik lagi, “sebenarnya wajahmu tidak terlalu buruk.” Dalam hati Sungyeol mengumpat dan ingin membalas perkataan Leeyun kalau wajah Leeyun sendiri tidak lebih baik darinya. Hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kenyataan bahwa Leeyun masih memperhatikan wajahnya lebih lama lagi, “..tingkah lakumu juga..” lalu terdengar suara Leeyun menguap, langkah kaki, dan ruangan kembali sunyi.

Setelah beberapa menit mencekam, Sungyeol perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mendekati Leeyun, mengangkat tangannya seolah ingin memukul lalu mengumpat. Wajahku tampan! Teriak Sungyeol dalam hati. Pandangan Sungyeol terhenti pada papan tulis, lalu ke spidol di bawahnya. Ia tersenyum licik.

 

“Maha karyaku!” bisik Sungyeol melihat wajah Leeyun yang tercoret-coret spidol. Ia mengambil handphone, memotret wajah Leeyun. Tahi lalat di dekat alis, spiral di pipi, hidung badut. Lalu Sungyeol mengernyit.. kumis..kurang kumis.. pikirnya.  

Sungyeol menggambar kumis keriting tepat di bawah hidung Leeyun, lalu menghentikan gerakan ketika pandangannya tertahan pada bagian wajah di beberapa senti dibawahnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu, tapi Sungyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Mungkin nanti ia akan berdalih bahwa itu adalah hormon. Tapi sekarang.. Sungyeol menelan ludah, lalu menjilat bibir. Perlahan Sungyeol mendekat, tidak mempedulikan wajah Leeyun yang sangat buruk saat itu, ia meletakkan bibirnya di bibir Leeyun.

***

 


End file.
